Sparrow
by Rebel of my Destiny
Summary: When Charlie's taken to an expedition, she never knew she would end up fighting for her life against bloodthirsty pirates, falling for the cabin boy, and proving everyone she was something more than just an outcast with a big dream.JxOC R&R please!
1. Information

**A/N: I do not own Treasure Planet, nor any of it's characters...**

**I want to dedicate this story to Adriane-Mya. I Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 1:Information**

* * *

Charlie yawned as she threw the last of her clothes on the luggage. Closing it, she sighed in relief as it clicked in place. 

"Finally," she muttered as she lied on her bed. Charlie blew a stray strand of her hair from her face.The quiet room relaxing her muscles and bringing a tranquil aura, surrounding her like a blaket. She opened her hazel eyes, seeing her books and trinkets laying around in various areas. The just closed luggage tightly closed with clothes she'll most likely not wear during the trip. She smiled, you could always count on her Father to give any last minute information.

'Even if it's classified,' she mused, Charlie's smile turning into a sly grin, _'good thing I know Amelia's hiding spots.'_

A knock on her caused her to sit up, "come in." The door opened, revealing her Father, and her Godmother Amelia.

Charlie's Father, Robert, was smiling quietly, his face looking tired and worn from work and other meanings. His black hair, now growing a few grays, was tied in a loose ponytail, showing his kind hazel eyes. Robert's tall, slim form walked easily through the obstacles on the wooden floor. Sitting down next to his daughter, he smiled lovingly. "Are you ready?" Robert held her hands, kissing both of them.

Charlie smiled, nodding.

Amelia grabbed some of the books, placing them in the shelves. The cat woman fixed her navy blue suit, her light blue-green eyes gazing curiously at the collections of encyclopedias and maps on the desk. Her short cinnamon brown hair lay neatly in place, her lithe posture straight and forward, showing her stoic, proud, subtle character.

A true Commander.

"I see you have finished packing," said Amelia, in her usual formal voice, glancing wearily at the over-stuffed handbag. "I'm surprised. You don't usually have as much clothing."

"That's because-" A voice called out from inside Charlie's closet. After many seconds, a tall cat-girl with yellew-green slanted eyes came out. Her long brown hair was tied in a perfect ponytail. She gracefully jumped from the corner, to Charlie's bed in one swift jump. Smiling, she said, "I gave her most of the clothes she has in there now."

Charlie rolled her hazel eyes as she laughed, "I still don't think I need that many clothes, Adri. I'll only be gone for two months."

Adriana's laughing face changed into a glaring one in the blink of an eye. 'Of course,' thought Charlie as she seemed unaffected by her friends menacing glare. 'Cats have serious attitude problems.'

Adriana is one of the closest friends of Charlie. She is the daughter of a wealthy business family, and is well-known for her beauty and strange hobbies. A bright, outgoing teenager with a sharp tongue, yet a kind heart. Isolated from her parents, she's grown closer to Charlie and her father to see them as part of her life. Adri and Charlie met when they were six-years old, beaten up for being thought of as arrogant, she was taken in by Charlie and her Father, since then being with them, longer than she's been with her family. For as long as either one can remember, Adri has protected Charlie from the cruel people that judge either of them because of there family lines.

Adriana crossed her arms and pouted, "that's just it, Charlie. _TWO MONTHS_! What'll happen if you find the boy of your dreams during the trip? And what will you _wear_?!" She sat up and grabbed a black shirt. "Not this, that's for sure!" She threw it away with a disgusted look.

Charlie sighed and beckoned her Dad and her Godmother to wait outside for this. They smiled and closed the door once they left. But no before Amelia said, "remember, we leave at 6."

As she heard the door shut, she turned towards her cat-friend and said.

"Trust me Adri. I highly doubt I'll find an attractive guy in that ship. From the photos I've seen. The most attracted thing in there in there is a pink blob that floats in the air." Charlie sighed, "Besides, who'd be interested in me?" She walked toward the mirror and looked at herself with an ashamed look. Unlike her lean, tall and beautiful friend, she was a petite, average looking girl. She had big hazel eyes, short, messy curly honey colored hair that reached slightly below her wide shoulders. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't thin either, only some puppy fat here and there that she is reminded of everyday when her shallow classmates pass by her everyday. She didn't care what they thought.

But it sure as hell still hurt.

Adri's ears flattened as she sat down next to her and through her arm over her shoulder. A comforting gesture that never failed…

Except once.

"Come on girl. Any guy who's dumb enough to not fall for you is nothin' but a good for nothing ass-" She stopped herself, knowing that no matter how much privacy you get in that house. The walls still have ears. "You know what I mean."

Charlie smiled and fingered with her locket. "I guess."

Adriana frowned as she gazed at the locket; knowing the importance of it for her best friend. "You know, you have to let it go sooner or later."

Charlie's eyes showed an inexplicable amount of pain as she looked at Adriana's sad, caring ones. "I know. I just…need time. That's all."

"Then you can take all the time you need."

She smiled gratefully as they hugged.

"Anyway," she said, standing up and stretching. "What's this trip about?" Adriana grabbed Charlie's luggage and began to re-order her clothes.

Charlie grabbed a book and began to leaf through the pages, "something about an expedition."

"And the real reason?"

"Someone found a treasure map."

"That is so cool!" Said Adri, her slanted eyes shining like a solar flare; Charlie laughed seeing her friend light up like a Christmas tree. "What's its history?"

"Don't know," Charlie grabbed a wooden sword and swiftly came into position. She slowly moved her sword and body as one in her usual routine then became faster at each passing moment. "I looked all over the office and I haven't found anything. Only that the one who found it was some guy about my age. "

Charlie was good at a few things. Some that others find impossible to perform. She was proud of that. And one of them was lock-picking, snooping through important materials, and then leaving them in the very same place as if they were never touched.

Good thing she only uses it for good instead of evil.

And for finding information she wants too.

"Hmm. Maybe he's cute."

"Maybe."

"Maybe he's the one."

Charlie scoffed, "yeah, right. And maybe he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Adri scoffed back, "and maybe he has good hair."

They stared at each other for second and burst out laughing.

After that, they stayed quiet for a while. The sound of Charlie's even breathing as she trained and her clothes being put away broke the silence.

"I gotta go," said Adri. "Curfew sucks."

Charlie laughed, "I know."

She hugged her one last time and said, "bring me a souvenir?"

"Earrings or pendants?"

She laughed, "either. Just come home safe. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I will. And I'll bring you a ring too."

"Thank you. And don't forget your self-defense moves. If any perverted pirate comes near you, no matter what species, you know where to hit."

Charlie laughed and nodded.

They separated and Adriana left, but before she closed the door, she asked, "And where's that over-sized furball?"

Charlie shrugged, "don't know. Ever since I told her she couldn't come and had to stay home with Dad, she's been avoiding me."

"You know she thinks the world of ya, and hates not having you around."

"I know. But I don't want Dad to be lonely, while I'm gone."

Adri nodded in understanding. "Have a great adventure!"

Charlie laughed, "I will!"

"And get a boyfriend!!"

"You too!!!"

She heard her laughter from outside.

Charlie sighed, leaning against the window. She wondered, what it'll be like in the trip. And what's in store for her. In the deep galaxy.

'And who knows,' she thought. 'Maybe that Jim Hawkins is the one.'

If she only knew how important her role was in it all.

* * *

Yay! My first chapter! I know, it doesn't have any action...yet. But it will! 

R&R Please!


	2. The Cabin Boy and The Cyborg

**Yes! Second chapter! Sorry this is so long!**

* * *

The three suns shone brilliantly as the Galactic Spaceport bustled with life. Humans, aliens, everyone was outside moving to a certain place, working, busy with lives of there own. In the Spaceport, a ship lay in the dockings. It stood proudly as crew-members went in and out putting away boxes, materials and such. 

The R.L.S. Legacy was a beautiful and proud ship.

If only the crew-members looked the same.

Charlie was under deck in her room unpacking. She already saw the crew-members up-deck from the pictures she found on Captain Amelia's office when she-cough-accidentally got in when everyone was out.

They were all aliens, and not very handsome ones at that. They all had an evil, murdering look that only pirates have. It was strange, though. She didn't see any criminal records in any of there files. She didn't trust them. Nor did Amelia by that matter.

Charlie grabbed the last shirt and threw it on the drawer. At last, she was done.

She heard someone knock on the door, and opened, showing a giant stone alien, "Ms. Charlotte."

Charlie smiled as she rolled her eyes. Walking towards him, she pulled out her hand. The stone-faced man named Arrow. First-officer to Amelia as well as a friend. His usual un-emotional and strict face was showing a great amount of tender happiness and care. He smiled down at her. And pulled her into a hug. He held her softly, knowing his rock-hard body could hurt her.

"You have grown, Charlotte."

She snorted, "I wish."

He chuckled. "Have you been practicing?"

Charlie smiled. Separating herself from him, she took two steps backwards, grabbed something from her bag and quickly pulled out her wooden sword. She swiftly came into fighting position and struck.

Arrow caught the sword an inch before it hit his stomach. "You have improved."

She grinned, put away the sword, and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"So, what's up?"

He cleared his throat, "The Captain requests that you are to join her as she speaks with the financier of the voyage."

She sighed, "Alright."

* * *

As they walked towards the stateroom, she could feel a pair of eyes boring on her back. She quickly turned around, eyeing the hallway. 

"What is the matter?"

She looked one more time, and said, "Nothing, just my imagination."

They continued walking.

* * *

When they reached the stateroom, Charlie could hear the Cap.'s voice echo from the small crack of the door. 

"-Doctor, again…with the greatest possible respect. Zip your howling screamer."

"C-Captain, I assure you! I-"

But whatever the stuttering voice was about to say was cut off when Arrow opened the door.

There, behind the desk, was Capt. Amelia, in all her glory. In front of the desk, were two people.

The first one was a dog-like man. What breed, good question.

A bachelor, clear to see, with more experience in books than in the outside galaxy. From his stuttering, he also lacked the social skills. But, he seems to have a kind heart, and a great knowledge of the universe.

But still, more bookish than adventurous.

'_Hmph,_' Charlie thought giving a small smile at his direction, '_it explains the crew-members. This must be Doctor Doppler_.'

He wore one of the most ridiculous looking outfits she's ever seen. It was sickening yellow color, making him look like a soft-serving cream machine with a dog's head. Charlie had to bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

When she turned to face the other one, who was in a corner fingering with something…

Her breath was literally knocked out of her.

She swooned. (Well- not really swoon, more like sigh inaudibly)

He seemed to be about the same age as she was. His hair was half-shaven, leaving half of his brown, wavy hair to cover his face, and a short braid on the bottom scalp; his right cheek held a small scar under his eyes, and an earring on his left ear. He wore a cream colored shirt, with an over-sized black coat, rolled up on the sleeves, with jade green pants and black boots. His long face held a bored, withdrawn expression and his slacking pose showed an uncaring and sullen attitude.

'_Jim Hawkins_,' Charlie thought, '_he's a rebel_.' She mentally rolled her eyes, '_Adri would be so proud_.'

But what caught her the most, were his eyes. They were a bright, pale blue, hiding emotions all too familiar too her. Confusion, guilt, pain...

"Charlotte?" A voice broke her thoughts, she felt her cheeks heat up and quickly lowered her gaze.

"Dr. Doppler? Mr. Hawkins, this is Charlotte Reynolds, she will accompany us in the expedition."

'_Yeah…sure…expedition_.'

Now then," said Capt. Amelia as she sat down, "Let me make this as…monosyllabic as possible."

Charlie inwardly flinched. '_oooohhh, big words. Never a good sign_.'

"I don't care much for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffe."

'_oh yeah. I remember. It was-_'

"'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am."

Capt. smiled and looked at the Doctor, "there you go, poetry."

'_Doc looks angry'_ Charlie thought as she stole another glance at Jim. '_Damn, the staring. It's already starting_.'

"Now see here-"

"Doctor, I'd love to chat-tea, cake, the whole shebang- but I have a ship to launch…" she looked wearily at Doc's outfit, "and you've got your outfit to buff up."

'_Gee, she's a charmer_,' Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes, and Ms. Reynolds, down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins and Reynolds will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim and Charlie both looked at Amelia with the same shocked face. "W-what!? The cook!?"

They looked at each other surprised.

"There is no problem." Her gaze turned to Charlie's and stayed there. Just daring her to say something. "Is there?"

Charlie kept eye contact with her for a few seconds longer, showing signs of resistance, but then lowered her gaze and said, "no."

"Good."

And with that, Charlie walked off, without waiting for the others. If she stayed a while longer, she would have seen the Capt.'s steely gaze soften as she left.

* * *

"That woman! That…_feline_!! Who does she think is working for whom?!" 

They were walking downstairs to below deck, with Doc and Jim ranting on along the way.

Charlie was already below waiting for them, _'if they don't stop now, Arrow's gonna give it to them_.'

But she didn't exactly blame them, she herself was angry with her Godmother. She thought she was going to help chart the maps and such. Not peel potatoes and clean plates.

And yet, somewhere inside of her told her that she was right to place her as the cabin-boy-err-girl. It means that the Captain is giving her a chance to prove herself that she can deal with anything anyone can give her. Like her Dad always says:

_"You must take one step at a time to prove not only others, but to prove yourself as well."_

Exactly.

But it still ticks her off.

"It's my map! And she's got me bussin' tables-"

"I'll not tolerate a cross-word about our captain!"

Charlie rolled her eyes.

They walked a bit farther when they suddenly heard whistling. Stopping, Arrow boomed, "Mr. Silver!"

A figure in the shadows spoke in a strange, yet pleasant voice. "Why Mr. Arrow, sir; bringin' such and distinguished gent's and lady to grace my humble galley." He staggered towards them, "Had I kown, I'd have tucked in me shirt." He laughed.

When he came to the light, Charlie's blood ran cold.

"A cyborg!" She whispered then looked at Jim when he's done the same. He looked at her with such intense eyes she had to look away before he could see her blush.

As Arrow introduced Doc to Silver, she took a good look at him.

Half his body was made out of robot parts. His right arm was made entirely out of it. It looked like something that had multiple gadgets. '_Like an over-sized Swiss-Army knife.'_ His right leg was the same, and his right eye was a cybernetic one as well. It was glowing red as it was surveying Doc's outfit. He looked like someone who took everything with a smile and with good humor. Yet he stills take takes things seriously and does it vigorously.

'_And if it pisses him off_,' thought Charlie as she eyed the cybernetic arm. '_He can always chop them up and turn them into dinner_.'

"-Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." He pushed Jim forward, gaining a glare.

Silver pulled out his hand, revealing each finger with a dangerous weapon. "Jimbo!"

Jim glared at him as the cook's smile slightly diminished, but brightened up again when he saw Charlie.

"And whose this-" He came toward her and grabbed her hand bowing, "fine youn' lady?"

Arrow came in and said, "This is Charlotte Reynolds. She and Mr. Hawkins will be working for you in this voyage." His gaze suddenly turned half-murderous and his voice was one that could scare away even the fiercest of pirates, "No harm will come to her. _Understood?"_

Silver just kissed the top of Charlie's hand and simply said, "Mr. Arrow, I assure you that this Lil' miss will be safe an' secure."

Charlie smiled sheepishly and slowly walked away. She read about him. Silver has absoluty no criminal record whatsoever. '_Which is weird because by the looks of those, it's anything but clean.'_

A reason why she should thank Amelia and Arrow for there private lessons.

She looked from the corner of her eye how Jim's face was masked with the same bored expression, but in his eyes, they were shining with mistrust and suspiciousness.

Out of the obvious, she knew that from the tension in the air, something was up. And she wanted to find-

"Ms. Reynolds," Arrow powerful voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"I shall be taking my leave now. You and Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

And he left with Doc. Leaving a cyborg, and a boy, stupefied.

And a girl making a silent prayer that no harm may come.

"So, Capn's put you two with me, eh?"

Jim shrugged with a bored look, "whatever."

Charlie shrugged, silently walking to a bench and stole a purp. She sat down, and munched on it as she watched the show.

"These purps," Jim started, grabbing a purp and sitting down on the counter, "…they're kind of like the ones back home in Montressor. You ever been there?"

'_That's where I'm from'_ Charlie thought.

"I can't say I have, Jimbo," Silver said as he began to chop up some things.

Jim eyed the purp, "Come to think of it, just before I left…I met this old guy, who was um…" He seemed to be thinking, "he was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

'_Tension building up…'_

"Is that so?" Silver looked unfazed by the whole situation.

_'__I wonder if there are any maps in Amelia's covert...'_

"Yeah…what was that old Salamander's name…"

_'I hope Dad remembered to feed Mya…'_

"Oh yeah. Bones. Billy-?"

A crash interrupted him.

He and Silver look from across the kitchen to see Charlie's legs in the chair and her upper body on the floor.

She laughed nervously as they stared at her surprised. "S-sorry."

She clumsily got up and began to slowly walk away. "I'm just going to-uh-you know-go to the main deck and uh- see the launch."

Jim kept looking at her strangely.

She blushed ten-fold, laughed nervously again and ran up-deck.

It was quiet for a while until a whistle and Arrow's voice echoed above.

Silver laughed a bit, revealing the tension, and said, "Eh, off with yeh, lad, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work waitin' for you and that girl afterwards."

Jim gave a small smile as he climbed up.

"Oh! And Jimbo!"

He looked back.

"Keep an eye on that girl. You don't want to lose her."

For some reason, that made him blush. He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

The entire crew was readying themselves for launch. Each one had an individual task, each one had there own business to attend to. So everyone easily ignored the dark-haired girl with a black shirt and baggy pants with a face as red as a certain spider-alien. 

Charlie fanned her face, trying to make her blush go away. While she did that, she slapped her forehead once or twice to make sure she repeated herself:

'_You saw nothing! You heard nothing! What you saw was your imagination! You're just homesick_.'

And yet, she knew that what she saw was real. Slanted, golden eyes were hiding in the shadows while she was listening to the tense conversation. (_Listening? More like EAVESDROPPING!! Shame on you!)_

She shook her head, and decided to look for the figure she finds so familiar. God knows what "she" might do without supervision.

"Hey."

Charlie gasped and turned around to see Jim's blue eyes staring at her with…worry?

'_**Wow, another reason to blush! He so likes you**!'_

_'Thank you inner Adri! Go away now before I set your hair on fire.'_

"You okay?" Jim asked.

She gulped, "y-yeah. I just…felt a bit dizzy, that's all."

_'**Great excuse.'**_

_'Shut up!'_

"Oh. Well, just be careful, okay?"

_'**He cares! He's the one!'**_

"Yeah. I will," she smiled, passing a hand through her curly hair. "Well, um, we should watch the-ahh!"

She and Jim were suddenly floating in mid-air, the gravity leaving. Charlie laughed, feeling her curly hair floating upwards. _'This is so cool!' _Soon, a green light radiated all over the ship, engaging the artificial gravity, and leaving Charlie, Jim and the rest of the crew to fall back to the deck safely.

Well, at least all of them.

"I think the Doctor just found out he wasted a _LOT_ money for nothing.'"

Jim chuckled and nodded.

Charlie suddenly grabbed his hand, warmth radiating to Jim's. He gasped, looking at her accusingly, yet also confusingly.

"Hold on," she said.

Jim stared confused, but it quickly changed to shock as the sudden pulse of speed sent him almost flying off the ship. It quickly ended, Jim having been shaken up, yet Charlie seemed unfazed by it, still standing in the same place.

Charlie let him go and smiled at him. But winced and laughed when they heard a certain _someone_ crash on the wall.

Jim and Charlie quickly ran to the riggings and smiled in excitement as they saw the spaceport quickly become a small dot; they looked forward and saw the space whales, "Orcus Galacticus" pass by them. Charlie laughed as one of them seemed to have winked at her. She looked outward and sighed in happiness as she saw the stars and the far away planets. It was just as she always imagined when her Father told her stories of Galactic pirates roaming the galaxies in search for treasure and fine artifacts.

For once in a long time…she felt free.

And from what Jim said above her, he was also enjoying the view.

"Jimbo! Lassie!"

Charlie almost growled by Silver's nickname but she quickly pushed it aside.

She and Jim looked at Silver with small smiles on there faces.

"I got two new friends I'd like yeh to meet."

They both looked around the deck, seeing only the crew-members working. They looked back with a questioning glance.

Silver smiled slyly and said, "Say hello to Mr. Mop-" he threw two mops at them, "and Mrs. Bucket!" And then two buckets as well. He cackled as he left.

"Yippee."

"Whoop-de-dingle-doo."

* * *

About an hour later, Jim and Charlie were still cleaning the deck, with no happy faces I might add; when Charlie suddenly heard a growl and a squeak coming from behind a couple of barrels. 

'_I wonder…'_ She quietly walked toward them. The sounds were becoming slightly louder as she came closer.

"_HA!_ I knew it!" She said with a triumphant smirk on her face. But it changed into a surprised as she saw the two figures.

The first one was her pet and friend Mya. She was a half-lemur, half-cat creature that she and Adriana found half-starved and half-dead in the streets when they were little. She had the body of a lemur, and the eyes, ears, tail and paws of a cat. (_It may sound weird, but it's really, REALLY CUTE!!)_ Her fur was the color white and gray with golden lines on parts of her body. Her eyes were a golden color that held various emotions in them: the undying love and loyalty she had towards Charlie; cheery bubbly emotion that hides well under her mature stature. And of course, the ever-lasting sense of mischief that always showed when she smiled slyly.

Mya mewed happily as it jumped on Charlie's shoulder and purred as she nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

The other figure was…well. A pink blob. It flowed around Charlie curiosly, then squeaked small murmurings as it transformed into a smaller version of Charlie.

The young girl gasped. A Morpher!

Charlie held out her finger so it could rest. When it did, she tickled it with her finger, making its bubbly voice squeak with laughter.

The moment soon ended when she heard a crash from behind her. She turned around to see a spider-like alien, along with other alien crew-members cheering along as he began to snap Jim's neck in two.

Charlie gasped and quickly grabbed her mop, and wacked the head of spider alien.

As he turned, she skillfully twirled the '_bo' _and stood in fighting position. Ready to attack.

When he turned around, she lightly shivered in fear. He had the most dangerous yellow eyes she has ever seen in her life. They were glowing with anger and pure evil, as he threw Jim away.

"You have made a grave missssssssstake, little_ midget_."

Charlie scoffed, "yeah. Like I never did _that_ before."

Snapping his blood red claws, he charged forward in lightning speed.

Charlie rapidly deflected on of his claws that aimed toward her throat, she jumped as he aimed his other claw for her legs. She crashed her feet on it, making him cry in pain. She aimed the mop towards his throat.

The ship grew silent.

_"Scroop"_ was his name, thought Charlie as they stood still facing each other. He was a blood red colored spider alien with a bad attitude. _'No criminal records either,'_ she thought, eyeing everyone around her. '_None of them have one. Who are these people?'_

But her thoughts were cut off when Scroop grabbed the mop and snapped it in two, grabbed Charlie by the neck and threw her against the mast.

He smiled evilly as he slowly squeezed her neck tighter.

Charlie struggled in vain as the air was cut out of her throat. Her vision blackened as the images of Mya and Jim struggling to get her disappeared as well.

The cheering sounds of the crew faded as well. She was losing herself.

She felt her arms go limp…

* * *

**gasp! Will Charlie be okay? Well...You have to read the next chapet to find out! R&R!**


	3. We're NOT lovebirds!

**Hi! If there's something I can ask for you readers to do, please review, okay? I'd like to see if Im doing a good job or not. Its okay if you dont lke it. Just please tell me.**

**okay?**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_The warm breeze of summer blew through the bare canyons of Montressor. The moon shone brilliantly and it gave it an almost haunting beauty._

_Not too far out of the canyons, a small house was alight in the night's darkness by a small lamp, no bigger than the palm of a grown man's fist, glowing proudly._

_A Father strummed small, simple notes to the dancing 6-year-old daughter and her Mother. His Hazel eyes glowed as he heard her laugh._

_'If you hear a voice, in the middle of the night_

_Saying it'll be alright_

_It will be me'_

_The little girl laughed as her Mother twirled her around in her arms. Her father smiled and continued singing._

_'If you feel a hand_

_Guiding you along_

_When the path seems wrong, it will be me'_

_He saw there similar curly hair flow as they dance. Similar hazel eyes were glowing with joy, as dark green ones shone with calming love._

_'There is no mountain that I can't climb_

_For you I'd swim through the rivers of time_

_As you go your way, and I go mine_

_A light will shine…'_

_He closed his eyes and tried to burn the image of his wife and daughter dancing, There laughter making the music more alive then before._

_They were happy. And that's all that mattered._

_'It will be me.'_

_**'We were so happy then...' Charlie thought sadly, the image fading away. 'What happened to us...Mom?'**_

* * *

The first thing Charlie noticed when she felt air come into her lungs was the hard floor. She gasped and coughed for several minutes, before opening her eyes. 

Above her, was Silver grabbing Scroop menacingly with his cybernetic arm, squezzing it until one could hear a crack on the spider's arm. He howled in pain while Silver whispered something on his…ear?

She suddenly remembered the fight that almost got her choked to death. She shivered and moved to stand up.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up.

Have you ever felt electricity shoot through your veins and your body turn on fire like a hot oven?

Charlie gasped, looking up she saw Jim staring at her with worry. She blushed, stood up quickly and let go of his hand.

He looked down guiltily. Charlie smiled and said, "you okay?"

His eyes widened but he still answered, "y-yeah."

She smiled and nodded. "Good." But it quickly left her face when she heard Arrow's voice.

Charlie ran off.

"What's all this then?" He barked, "You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship! Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage." He glared at Scroop, "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

He glared daggers at Mr. Arrow, but he answered, "Transssssssparently."

Silver praised him as the Stone-man alien walked away.

When he turned to face Jim, his mouth was in a tense line. "Jimbo! I gave you and lassy a job-"

Jim glared and fought, "Hey, I was my doing it until that _bug_ thing-"

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless…" the cyborg gave him the mop forcefully, "and heaven help yeh if I come back and it's not done." And without another word, he walked off, leaving Jim siletly seething in anger.

He walked toward the small brunette, who was mopping in the corner farther away. She was hunched up, and you could see slight trembling coming from her shoulders. And one strange creature trying to comfort her.

His gaze slightly softened and he was about to speak when Arrow came from out of nowhere and said, "Ms. Reynolds, the Captain wishes to speak with you."

Charlie let go of the mop and quickly walked away, covering her eyes from Silver and Arrow with her messy hair.

It was one thing to be afraid…it's another to let others show it.

* * *

When Charlie was finally able to walk out of Amelia's office, she was half-dragging herself, with Mya at her heels. 

_There is nothing worse...then tea and a two hour lecture on 'choosing your own fights.'_

"Mya, the next time I'll risk my life for a cute guy, make sure I have a_ really_ good reason to do it... and spider-psycho is floating two-thousand miles away in the galaxy."

Mya mewed in agreement.

Charlie stopped walking when she saw Jim still mopping the deck. Morph at his feet.

The brunnette walked quietly as he started speaking with Morph.

"Well this has been a fun day, huh?" He asked Morph sarcastically. "Making new friends? Like that spider-psycho," he wiggled his fingers at Morph who laughed and turned into a miniature Scroop. Mimicking Jim's words.

**'See? He even made up the same nickname as you! You are so soulmates**.'

_'Where's the blow-torch?'_

'**Don't deny it, sweetie. You felt it when he touched you. You are so in lo-'**

_'One more word…and your hair is burned history.'_

The voice went silent.

Charlie looked at Jim as he laughed when Morph turned to an even uglier form of Scroop, laughing maniacally.

She giggled. "Very attractive."

They looked at her in surprise. Morph turned back into its original form and floated toward Mya as they began to play.

Jim and Charlie laughed as they watched the two play.

When they quieted, Jim said, "Hey, um, what you did back there…thanks."

Charlie grinned as Jim blushed softly and looked away.

"No problem."

They reached an awkward silence. Charlie petted Mya as she rested on her shoulder, and Jim continued mopping.

Jim broke the silence. "Hey, what you did over there...it was amazing."

The brunette blushed and replied, "it was nothing. I'm just glad all that training paid off."

He chuckled at her blushing face. "Did the Captain train you?"

She shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. "Yeah. My Dad taught me a thing or two, too."

Jim's smile diminished. He looked down, and Charlie frowned worriedly. _Was it something she said?_

"Jim? I'm sorry, did I say something that bothered you?"

He looked back surprised and replied quick;y, "n-no! No. it's just-"

"Thank heavens for little miracles," a voice interrupted. "Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece."

Silver threw away some trash and walked toward them.

Charlie looked away, embarrassed for some reason.

She sighed, walked towards Silver, looked up at him and said, "thank you for helping me."

His smile changed into a worried expression and looked at the two. "Didn't yer paps ever teach yeh to pick yer fights more carefully?"

_'oohh, deja vu.'_

The two teens frowned, Charlie looked away as Jim kept mopping.

Silver frowned at the realization. "Oh. Your Fathers' not the teachin sorts?"

Jim looked at Silver, then looked away again and replied, "No. He was more the…taking off and never coming back sort."

Charlie gasped. '_…does that mean?_' She looked at Jim with surprise.

"Ooooh, sorry lad."

Jim shrugged, "Hey. No big deal, I'm doing just fine."

Yeah, right.

**'Lights will guiiiiiiiide you home. And igniiiiiite your bones. And I will try...to fix you.'**

_'My ears! They're bleeding!!!'_

**'You're just saying that 'cause you're jealous.'**

Silver looked at Charlie. She suddenly thought about her Father. How he would never hurt her. How he stood by her…how he loved her.

…Unlike someone else.

"...My Dad's okay," she finally answered. She looked down, fingering the locket that was hiding under her shirt. Completely forgotten from the days events. "It's more of a Mom issue."

They looked at her surprised. Charlie stared back, her eyes were showing an explicit amount of pain. Then hide away in an un-emotional face. She wasn't going to talk.

Silver stayed quiet for a minute. Then smiled slyly as he said, "Well, since the Capn's put you two under me charge," He grabbed the two teenagers and pulled them toward him, "like it or not, I'll be poundin' a few skills into those thick heads to keep yeh out of trouble."

"What?"

"From now on I'm not letting yeh two lovebirds out of me sight!"

"Lovebirds!?!"

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep-" He counted each with his chubby fingers and slammed his fist on the board, "or scrath yeh bums without my sayin' so!"

"Don't do us any favors!"

"Oh, you lovebirds can be sure of that!"

"We're not love-"

"Yeh can be sure of that!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Third Chapter! Whooo!!**

**I Just wanted to ask everyone who's reading this PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Even if you don't like it. do it please. That way I can get better!**

**please?**


	4. Angry Charlie

**Hi! I finally Submited the fourth chapter! I couldn't do it last night for some reason...oh well.**

**I forgot to say this in all my previous chapters:**

**I don't own treasure planet! Obvious, isn't it?**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning, Charlie walked to the kitchen running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame its wildness in vain. The waving heat of the stove made her sweat; she quickly took off her coat, showing her sleeveless black shirt and locket, and giving little refreshment. 

'_So much for cover-up,'_ Charlie thought, hiding her locket under her shirt.

'**I think you have a great body. You should show it off more.'**

'_So says the girl who's been sponsored for magazines four times.'_

**'Meh. I'm a cat. What do you expect?'**

_'I'm losing my mind. I am **losing **my mind.'_

"Sparrow."

She froze in her tracks. The word sending shivers down her spine as memories streamed through her mind. The sound of footstep's close behind her. Charlie slowly turned around; her breath was trapped in her dry throat. The world felt like it was slipping away; everything felt slow…

_'Sparrow...You mean everything to me...'_

And it came back in an instant when she saw the familiar red cyber eye of Silver. She let out a breath she unknowingly held.

"Yeh alright there, Sparrow? You look a bit pale," he asked, looking down on her.

She looked at Silver with a small smile and nodded.

He shook his head and chuckled, "If yeh say so. Have some breakfast, yeh and Jimbo'll have to clean the sails."

She nodded again, grabbed a purp and sat down as they waited for Jim.

A few minutes later, Jim came by with a scowl and a dark attitude.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"Your pet woke me up," he pointed to a grinning Mya that was lying on his shoulder.

She stiffled a laugh and walked toward them, Mya jumped from Jim's shoulder, landed on her shoulder and nuzzled Charlie's cheek lovingly. "So that's were you've been."

Jim just scoffed and went to grab a purp.

_'Guess he must still be peeved about last night,_' she thought as she followed him. Charlie is, someone who never got too angry about anything, nor can she hold a grudge on someone for so long. She forgives them, she always does; she frowned when she saw Silver smile slyly as they came…

**'She always does…'**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Silver left them alone. Well…more like he went to the bathroom for half-an-hour, telling them they should peel all the potatoes while he's gone. 

And that meant…break-time.

Jim and Charlie sighed in relief and threw away the peelers. They were exhausted. Every muscle ached and screamed as if they've been lifting weights. When the truth of it was they were cleaning, the entire ship from bottom (literally) to top; inside and out. It's a big ship.

And they cleaned all under the watchful eye of Silver.

'_He is pure evil if he enjoys watching us suffer,'_ Charlie thought when she slowly moved, much to her muscles dismay to the sink. She felt disgustingly dirty and she prayed for a good long bath at the end of the day. And a grave with Silver's name on it.

Grabbing a cloth, she soaked it and began to clean her now tanned arms and face that had smudges of filth all over it.

Let's just say someone left there scrub on the floor and everything was wet.

As she scrubbed, she noticed Jim being very silent through out the day with an angry and depressed look on his face. Mostly angry when Silver was there. He and Charlie barely spoke a few words before the cyborg sent them to another part of the ship to clean up the repeatingly dirty floors. But still, she tried to speak to him, to get Jim to open up and perhaps to be friends. But whenever she seems to get a chance, Jim brushes her away like dust and leaves her alone. It hurt her, and she knew that Jim knew, but he seemed to have a wall perventing him to open up, as if afraid that she would hurt him.

She couldn't help but be worried.

"Jim, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet all day."

'_More like mute.'_

Jim just shrugged and kept looking outwards. He had the same depressed, lonely look on his face when she first met him.

She scowled lightly, but quickly shook it off knowing from experience that people like Jim (small amount of people) will talk when they want to.

Charlie continued washing.

Slowly, time passed by and Charlie soon found herself humming a familiar song. (go ahead, guess. I dare you)

When she finished washing herself, her face felt much cleaner than before. Charlie slowly walked to a long chair and lied down. Her body instantly felt more relaxed. She closed her eyes and waited for her dreams to take her away.

But a clanking sound from under her forced Charlie to open her eyes. They widened as she heard the familiar strums of her Father's guitar and laughter.

Charlie stood up and grabbed the locket, hoping to close it quickly before she saw the next image. Too late.

There it was. Herself when she was six years old and her Mother, dancing around together, laughing without a care in the world.

Her heart ached at the sight.

"Is that her?"

Charlie gasped and saw Jim looking at the images; the small light defining his sharp features and making his eyes glow handsomely. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard she was afraid he could hear it.

_'Oh my god…'_

**'I knew it! You do like him!'**

Charlie ignored the voice and looked back at the image, fighting the blush creeping up her neck. Now, her it was she and her Mother playing tag. She bit her lip and nodded, "yeah."

They stayed silent for a while longer until Jim asked, "So what happened?"

Charlie snapped the locket shut.

Biting her lip, she sat up straight and took a deep, shuddering breath. It hurt just by hearing the words in her mind. Charlie's voice was wavering when she said, "She left us."

Jim looked at her surprised.

"She took all the money we had, and left us. Just like that. Leaving us with nothing," she looked at Jim, her hazel eyes shining with the painful memory. "She ditched us Jim. She abandoned her own family."

Jim was silent. Shock evident on his face. His blues eyes were glazed as he remembered the leave of his Father.

"W-when?"

She looked away. Jim figured it must have been not too long ago.

"A year ago," she whispered.

He flinched. So the wound's still fresh.

He glared at her all of a sudden. Frustation itching his skin. Charlie had her gaze on the floor.

"Then why are you still moping around? It was year ago, move on already!"

Charlie looked at him surprised, then her stare turned into a venomous glare.

**'Remember girl, I taught you that. Kick his cute ass.'**

_'I'll ignore that.'_

"What do you know?" She whispered dangerously low, her glare causing Jim to flinch. "You don't know how it felt when all she left was a simple note on my birthday. You don't know how it felt when I saw my Dad cry on the table," her face was only an inch away from Jim's face. "You don't know anything about me."

Jim could feel her breath on his lips. She was so close, if he moved forward he could just-

He quickly shook off the thought and glared back at her. "Oh yeah? Then do you know what it feels like when you're considered a failure? An outcast?"

Charlie stood up and walked backwards as Jim walked forward. There glares were conjuring up electricity.

"Do you know how it feels to be pushed around because of the things you do? Because of the way you are?"

Charlie's back was against the wall and Jim's hands were on either side of her head. They were so close to each other, they could almost hear the other's heartbeat.

Charlie's hair covered her eyes. Jim thought he won, until her eyes gazed back at him. Her eyes were a dull, almost black color, barely any emotion in them. Jim almost shuddered in fear.

**'Oh crap. He brought out angry Charlie.'**

Before he could even think, he was on the floor with Charlie on top of him. Jim tried to push her away but stopped when Charlie her arm on his neck. _'What the hell?'_

Her gaze had no trace of kindness, other than pain-shuddering anger.

_'With that look, she looks like a-'_

His eyes went wide.

"That's the thing Jim," Charlie whispered, her eyes slowly regaining her natural color. Slightly moving away, "I do know how it feels. A little too well."

She blinked, and her warm hazel eyes returned. She looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry. That doesn't happen very much."

She moved away. And helped Jim stand up; the bewildered look on his face made her blush and look away.

"W-what-" He couldn't find the right words. What was he going to say? No idea.

"I-I'm sorry."

Charlie looked at him surprised.

"I shouldn't have said that. I guess…I overreacted," Jim scratched the back of his head embarrassed. He looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw Charlie smiling at him; her eyes were shining with forgiveness and gratitude.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. "…I'll tell you the truth someday. Just wait, okay?" She touched his arm.

He slowly nodded. His heart was beating rapidly. As Charlie moved her hand away from Jim's arm, he could feel the burning, electrifying touch she left. '_What is going on?'_

"Eh, Jimbo. Sparrow. Yeh better be workin' down there."

They gasped and ran to find the peeler.

Figures...

* * *

Alright! Fourth Chapter! I hope you liked it! 

Thank you so much everyone. I hope you keep reading my story!

See ya!


	5. I'm Still Here

**So sorry I didn't update sooner! I had writer's block. Thanks to everyone who's still reading the story. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Charlie peeled the last of the potatoes and poured it on the boiling stew. She walked back to the counter and began to slice a few Purps for Morph and Mya who were staring at her curiously.

Smiling, Charlie thought of the last three weeks. How they flew by. They have all become closer. Jim looked at him as a father figure. Charlie was happy for that.

But it's a different story for the two of them.

Charlie accepted a long time ago that she's fallen for Jim, but ever since she told him about her Mother, she's fallen even harder.

'_With an annoying cat going down with me.'_

**'Wherever you'll go; I'LL BE THERE!!!!!!!!!'**

_'In my book, that's called stalking.'_

'**In my book, that's called silent support**.'

_'More like screaming fan-girl support.'_

**'What was that?'**

'_Nothing.'_

It's hard to actually define there relationship they had. If they had a relationship to begin with.

**'Two purps, and a cookie that you do.'**

_'You're on, sister'_

There friendship was a very…complicated one. It had its good moments, as it had its awkward ones. Charlie would think that Jim might have the same feelings one day, and the next, just friends.

Just. Friends.

Charlie shook her head and began to hum her favorite song. Looking around, making sure no one was there except Morph and Mya, she took a deep breath and began to sing:

'_I am a question to the world, n__ot an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment, t__hat's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy no I'm a man, y__ou can't take me_

_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me, c__ause I'm not here_

Charlie felt Mya rest on her shoulder and purred loudly as she continued singing. Morph lied on her head, seeming to enjoy it. She smiled.

_And I want a moment to be real, w__ant to touch things I don't feel_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here_

She stopped slicing and began to sing louder. She lost herself in the song. How it defines her and Jim's life so well surprised her.

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted I could be, n__ow you know me_

_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am, c__an you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

Without knowing, a shadow was staring at her. A sly smile on his face.

_They can't tell me who to be_

_Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah, the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me_

_And there words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real, w__ant to touch things I don't feel_

_Want to hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones they stay the same_

_I'm the one now_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

Charlie took a deep breath. She hasn't been singing for a while, but it felt good.

A sudden clatter made her senses alert and throw the knife at the one behind her. It barely missed.

She gasped. Silver!

"H-hi," she stuttered, her face boiling like the three suns. "Sorry about that."

Silver laughed and patted the girls head. A caring notion he often gave her. He had a soft spot for her. She was adorable, she couldn't help it. "S'alright, Sparrow."

Charlie frowned as he said her nickname. It no longer bothered her, but it still made her cautious.

Silver began to walk towards the stairs. "We best be going. I have a surprise for you and Jimbo, down by the longboats."

_'My god, not another nightly clean-up.'_

Charlie looked at Silver's back. "You know, don't you?"

He froze. Slowly turning around, he faced her with a quiet stare. "What do I know Sparrow?"

"The truth about me. You know the truth about my Father and me."

He looked down, a solemn look on his half cybernetic face. Then, he looked back up and nodded.

Charlie sighed. "How did you know?"

"You have your Fathers eyes," he replied, giving a small smile.

She looked at the cyborg. "How did you know-?"

"Let's leave it at that, shall we Sparrow?"

She nodded. Having some suspicion, but knowing when to stay quiet. "Please don't tell Jim. I want to tell him when I'm ready."

Silver smiled slyly. Knowing what was going through his head, she blushed, but said nothing. He already knew.

"Aye Sparrow. Yeh a strong one," he patted her head again, "Don't lose that spark in you."

Charlie gazed at him with watery eyes and nodded.

'

* * *

Silver's gift was actually a boat-ride. He was curious to see why Charlie and Jim looked immensely relieved by this.

They quickly began to untie the ropes, like experts. As the longboat went down, Silver jumped on it, waved, and disappeared.

For a second, the two felt the old painful memory of there parents abandoning. They subconsciously held hands. Mya trying to comfort her master.

But it quickly disappeared when Silver came back and motioned them to jump on.

Smiling, they jumped.

Jim and Silver were on the back, holding the steering as Charlie sat at the front. She always loved boat rides. She almost forgot what it felt like.

Silver began to tell Jim how to use the controllers. She smirked. Boy, is he in for a surprise.

In no less than a second, Jim flew the long boat in great speed making Silver reel back.

Charlie grinned as the world seemed to have disappeared. The stars shining like small fireflies in a summer night. Her heart sped, her mind felt fogged, she felt that she was flying.

She never felt so free.

She laughed as they came closer to a running comet. Its tail felt slightly cold, to Charlie's surprise, as they went in. Jim, kicking it up a notch, began to go faster and faster until they were flying in summersaults. He grinned as he heard Charlie's laughter as they flew out. Silver patting him on the back, laughing himself.

But it all faded as Charlie turned around.

The comets dust stuck to her wild curly hair, as it did in her face. She looked like a star herself; her glowing eyes, her laughter echoing through the galaxy. She looked so…beautiful.

"Jim, are you alright?"

He blinked. Shaking away the thought as Charlie looked at him worriedly. He smiled at her, fighting the hot blush creeping on his neck and ears.

Charlie's eyes widened only a slight bit as Jim smiled. It was different than the one he usually gave. It felt so real, so warm. She smiled back and quickly turned away, a blush staining her cheeks.

Heart pounding, her stomach felt like a tumbling roller coaster, she covered her cheeks with her hands, feeling the heat emit from it and the dust that clung to her face.

'_What's going on?'_

**'Oooooohhh, you are falling for him so bad.'**

_'I am?'_

**'And he is to you. I saw that smile he gave you. He's fallen for you. He's just too dense of an idiot to know it.'**

_'Hmmm, maybe…'_

She blinked shaking away the thought as a sudden creature jumped on her shoulder. Dust sticking to her white and gold fur. She suddenly noticed that her ears have become longer. "Oh, Mya. You're growing up."

She got a purr in reply. Seeming to say, "As are you."

Charlie smiled, running her hands through her fur to get the dust out.

* * *

Charlie laughed as Silver and Jim joked around. Tying the ropes, she sat down with a sigh. She was tired.

"Oh, Jimbo! If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age. They'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today," He sat down, grunting.

She chuckled as Morph did a mini Silver and repeated his actions.

Jim sat down next to her, slightly leaning on the board. "I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home."

Charlie closed her eyes, the darkness relieving the tiredness she felt on her mind. Mya rested on her lap, already napping.

"But I'm gonna change all that."

She could hear Silver chuckling, "Are yeh now? How so?"

"Uh, I got some plans," she felt him lean slightly on her side. She smiled quietly. "Gonna make people see me a little differently."

That made Charlie open her eyes. Jim already has plans for his life. What about her? What plans does she have? She looked at him from the corner of her eye. What about Jim? We'll he forget about her when the trip is over?

'**Highly doubt that, sweetie.'**

_'Oh, really?'_

**'Yes. As cheesy as it may sound, you're important to him. You helped him change. And he ain't going to let you go anytime sooner.'**

_'Thanks.'_

"What about you Sparrow?"

She blinked, looking at Silver. Looking up, she thought about it. What will I do when this is over?

After a while, she finally answered. "I'm…gonna make some changes myself."

Jim looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. "Copy cat."

She stuck out her tongue, "Am not."

A heavy thump, interrupted them. Looking at Silver, they saw the painful look on his face as he tightened a loose bolt.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

Charlie smacked him by the back of his head. _'Idiot.'_

Silver chuckled. "Yeh give up a few things. Chasin' a dream."

She looked at him worriedly. "Was it worth it?"

Silver chuckled and closed his eyes. "I'm hoping it is, Sparrow. I most surely am."

For a while, they were resting in the comfortable silence.

The ship suddenly rocked to a side making the three grab onto the long-boat. A bright light emitting from below and above.

"What the devil?"

They could hear the crew members yell and the Captain shouting orders as they ran up deck.

Charlie's heart pounded as she jumped out of the way. The sound of the blast cannons making her ear drums tremble.

She quickly jumped on the riggings, her eyes growing the size of saucers as she saw what was gaining on them.

She could barely hear Doc's voice as a loose meteor headed straight for her.

"The star Pelussa. It's gone supernova!!!"

"CHARLOTTE!!!!"

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 5 is done! **

**I just had to put the song in the story. It's a very important part of the film. And it just goes so well in the story. **

**Please review!!!**


	6. Goodbye Mr Arrow

**I re-wrote this since it wasn't the best I've done in a while. I hope yoou like it!**

I don't own Treasure Planet. Obvious, isn't it?

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes, seeing the rock hard face of Mr. Arrow. His stony face looking at her with worry. The crew ran around the ship, ignoring them easily with there thoughts solely on survival. Mr. Arrow pulled her up, placing her on her feet and tied around her waist the lifeline.

"Charlie!" Jim called while climbing up the ropes. "You okay?"

Charlie nodded her face a chalky white. Mr. Arrow grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered fiercely, "Be careful Charlotte," then ran off.

Shaking her head, Charlie looked down at the floor next to her. It was charred and burned practically right through. She gulped, thinking how if the rock man hadn't moved her away….

"Secure all sails!!"

Charlie shook away the thoughts and began to climb upward.

The sky turned a blood-red orange, meteors flying like torpedoes shot through there sails. Burning and ripping there fabric. Every crewmember that was on the ship was up there, pulling up and tying up the sails. Charlie went to the top, her body burning from the meteors that barely missed her as they flew by; inching carefully to the ropes, the force of the supernova blowing her petite form roughly with dust and fire from the exploding meteors.

Untying the rope, the girl pulled it down, the solar sails slowly closing. Sweat beaded down her face and back, her hair flowing wildly and her face getting cuts from the small rocks. When they were fully closed, Charlie tied it up and quickly began to climb her way down until she heard Jim cry out.

"_SILVER!!!!"_

Charlie looked under her, seeing Jim try vainly to grab Silver's now loose life-line. The cyborg beginning to fall off. Charlie's eyes widened and, without thinking, jumped out of the riggings and practically flew toward Jim.

Grabbing Silver's life-line, Charlie and Jim pulled down with every power they had. Almost falling off the ship themselves from the effort. When Silver climbed back up, Charlie jumped back to the riggings with Silver's rope on her fingers and quickly tied it back. She turned around and smiled briefly at Jim and Silver looking at her gratefully. But there faces soon melted into shock and fear, a flaming heat beginning to burn at Charlie's back.

Turning around, Charlie felt all the blood leave her face at the sight of the giant meteor heading straight toward them; fire burning cracks at the edges and center of the object. Jim grabbed Charlie by the arm, pulling her close between him and Silver as it neared. There lives flashed through there eyes.

As the meteor was about to make contact, it suddenly began to back away, going faster and faster to the thing that was sucking it in.

Charlie felt Jim's arms around her tighten at the breathtaking sight as they climbed down.

A black hole. In the center of what used to a star. It grew continuously as the star's contents danced around it like a fire playing with the wind, slowly sinking in the never-ending abyss.

A beautifully dangerous thing that was going to be there graves.

'**Holy shit, we're gonna die." **

The ship began to be pulled in the strong force. Turning around, it vainly tried to ride away.

Charlie's heart pounded against her ribcage, fear turning her paralytic. Shaking uncontrollably, she suddenly wished to be back home in Montressor; to be with her father and Adri in her home where it was safe and secure. Memories of her life began to flash before, her small house near the canyons, finding Mya in the streets, meeting Adri, dancing with her mother…

All of that suddenly shattered when she felt something in her neck snap and slip away. Touching her neck, Charlie saw her locket flying away. Charlie struggled against Jim's hold, her hands stretched out vainly trying to catch the too far away object. She felt a part of herself go with the thing that held all the good memories of her. The only thing that held her the memory of what her Mother used to be.

A sudden wave coming from the heart of the black hole rushed through them, its power knocking them to the floor nearly breathless. Charlie shakily stood up, Jim holding her once again as she was about to grab the locket; her mind growing desperate and childish when it disappeared. An anguish cry was coming bubbling up her throat.

"Unfurl those sails!"

Charlie blinked the thought of her mother gone from her mind instantly. She slapped herself mentally, there's no time for this!! A stupid locket was nothing compared to there lives. She flung herself off Jim's arms, ignoring his cries and climbed back to the riggings. Silver soon followed not too far behind.

"Make up yeh blooming minds!" One the crewmembers cried as they climbed back up.

Charlie ran back to one of ropes near Silver. Quickly untying it and waiting for the others to do the same, then painstakingly slowly loosened it out of her hold; the meteor rocks once again striking at her and the others. After what seemed like forever, Charlie tied up the rope, pushing her wildly blown hair out of her way to see better.

All the solar sails were once again loose. Just as they were about to climb down, Charlie caught in the corner of her eye the highest sail only half unfurled. Cursing under her breath, she began to climb up rapidly, Silver too engrossed on his descent to notice, but that's okay. He might stop her anyway.

A second wave almost made her loose her grip, half her body now floating away. Charlie bit her tongue and dug her fingers into the rope, using what little she had of strength to pull herself back in. She didn't to turn around to see the black hole practically on top of them now. There wasn't much time.

Grabbing a knife she hid under her boot, Charlie ran the rest of the way to the rope, dodging the retreating crew members and jumped, striking the rope with such force it instantly snapped off and the knife dug in deep in the hard wood. Charlie saw the world darkening as she held on to the knife as if it was her life-line. Everything in the ship grew quiet. Silenced in awe and terror of what might be there never-ending deaths. Charlie looked down, seeing Jim and Silver tight against the mast, Delbert grabbing to the scanners until his knuckles turned white and Amelia fiercely facing the coming darkness with unwavering determination. Charlie closed her eyes, the little bit of light disappearing with there hope.

A fainting yell reached her now too sensitive ears, breaking the silence for just a moment before slipping away.

An explosion of a wave shook her awake. Its force ringing her ears as the ship returned to the light, riding magnificently with the wave, dusts of orange and red clung to her skin. She grinned in relief, her body shaking while climbing down, a loose rope caught on her hand. Charlie eyed it for while, it didn't look burned…shaking the thoughts away, she held on to it. She fought the urge to fall to her knees and kiss the floor when she jumped down. She's never been so happy to feel her feet touch it.

Jim and Silver ran toward her, getting beaten by Mya who jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek. Charlie scratched behind Mya's ears, Jim and Silver patted her lightly on the back. She grinned at them, making sure her knife was tucked nicely inside her boot.

Captain Amelia rearranged her jacket and held her head high as the crew cheered. She headed toward Silver, her frozen blue eyes catching Charlie's, they shined in there proudest glow. Charlie felt happiness bubbling up her chest as she grinned and slowly walked away into the shadows. That was all the praise she needed.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver," Amelia said, "it seems your cabin-boy did a bang up job with those life-lines."

Silver and Jim chuckled, nudging each other playfully with there elbows. Jim looked around, looking for Charlie. She deserved as much of the praise as anyone for what she's done. He found her holding Morph, the poor thing seeming exhausted from the suspense it went through, he lay in her hands like water. Jim smiled warmly, Charlie never liked the spotlight. But she seemed to glow from the little praises she could get. Her face was glowing from the dust that was left of the star, making her features soft and seemingly impossible to describe. Jim walked toward, hearing her soft coo's to Morph to comfort him, and, without thinking, gently touched her cheek, brushing away the dust, leaving only a glow to her skin. He knew it, it was so soft…

Charlie held her breath at the gesture Jim displayed with his fingers, though calloused and dried from work, was warm and tender. Charlie turned to face Jim, there eyes meeting, his hand now fully holding her cheek. She bit her lip to fight down a blush, giving him a small smile he smiled back to.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" Amelia said, interrupting there moment. There faces flushed, turning away, Charlie continued to comfort Mya and Morph as Jim ran his hand though his hair. Fortunately no one saw there actions except a glowing yellow eye.

There was no reply from Mr. Arrow. Charlie and Amelia looked around the ship, finding no sign of there friend.

"Mr. Arrow?"

The crew members cleared a path for Scroop, his face giving an anguished

A look that didn't fit him at all. In his claws was a black, gold-trimmed hat.

Charlie felt her heart drop to the floor.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," he said, handing the hat to the Captain. Her eyes lost there shield for a moment, showing grief at the realization.

Charlie felt suddenly detached from the world, the noise drifting away, being replaced by the yell that she heard earlier. Slowly it began to get louder and louder that she could barely hear thoughts as they ran by in her mind.

Arrow's dead. His rope snapped and he fell in the black hole. Never to return again.

Charlie felt hot tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. Turning around she ran. She ran so fast and so hard, no one noticed her disappearance. Arrow's yell was so loud she covered her ears in vain.

Not knowing where she was going, only turning through corners, her heart leaked out so much emotion, the brunette could barely see through her blurry tears.

When Charlie finally stopped, her breath hurt her achingly pounding chest. Tears continued to leak down as she fell to her knees and hugged her-self. Crying and screaming over the loss. Charlie yelled Arrow's name over and over, wishing he would come over and hold her like he used to.

So many feelings rushed through as she gasped for breath. Pain and mourning for the loss of a friend and family; anger at her-self for not noticing the yell sooner; but most of all, guilt. For not being with him. For not spending time with the little time she had with him left…for everything.

In that dark little room, with only a small window for light, a young girl suffered.


	7. The Truth about Charlie

**Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

About an hour later, Charlie slowly walked out to main deck, the cool air refreshing her hot, tear-stained face. She felt horrible. Her body felt heavy and she had a head-ache. 

After she stopped crying, Charlie looked at the rope a little more closely. And to her surprise, it didn't look like it snapped. More like…it was cut off.

Rage built inside her as she thought. _'Someone betrayed us and killed Arrow,'_ her grip on the rope tightened._ 'They'll pay.'_

_'**Damn, I kind of pity the guy who's going to get it.'**_

Charlie stopped when she heard familiar voices not too far ahead.

Hiding in the shadows, she saw Silver and Jim talking. Almost yelling in surprise as Mya jumped on her shoulder and licked her red face. "Mya! Shush."

Jim's face was filled with undeniable pain and guilt. Did something happen when I was gone?

**'Sure did.'**

'_Adri?'_

**'When you ran off, they blamed Jim for not securing the life-lines and that he's reason why Arrow's dead. He's crushed.'**

_'How do you know this? You're in my- oh, forget it!'_

Charlie held tight to the rope. Guilt building inside of her, fresh tears beginning to surface.

**'Whoa girl, don't cry now. You know it's not your fault.'**

_'Oh, really. If I haven't run off then maybe I could have helped Jim. I'm such an idiot.'_

**'No you're not. You're a klutz, you're stubborn, and you're a little slow when it comes to the fashion life, but you are not an idiot.'**

Charlie's thoughts were cut off as she heard Silver talk to Jim.

"-You got the makings of greatness in ya, but yeh gotta take the helm and chart your course."

Jim's eyes filled with tears as he heard this. Charlie gave a small smile; the first one on hours. '_Jim needs to hear this. He needs the comfort of a father.'_ She secretly chuckled, despite her sudden home-sickness and the absence of her father. '_And Silver's the perfect father figure.'_

"Stick to it. No matter what the squalls," Silver looked up into the galaxy smiling softly, "And when the time comes, you get the chance to really test the cut of your sail, and show what you're made of…well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light comin' off ya that day." Silver looked back at Jim, a smile on his lips. He looked at Jim with a caring gaze.

Charlie smiled, drying her eyes with her shirt. She hoped so too.

**'Okay, no more Father/son moments. Get your butt in there girl!!! I want to see some Jim/Charlie moments!'**

'_Blowtorch!!!!'_

Charlie quietly walked out. Clearing her throat, Jim and Silver looked at her in surprise.

The cyborg smiled knowingly and patted Jim's shoulder. "I'll-ah, leave yeh two lovebirds alone."

"We're not lovebirds," they both muttered, blushing.

As Silver walked away, Jim and Charlie looked in different directions. The awkward silence was like a heavy blanket. Neither one knew where to start.

"I'm sorry."

Charlie looked at him surprised. Before he could continue, Charlie said.

"Jim, it's not your fault! The life-lines were all secured, but someone cut Arrow's rope on purpose, Jim," she showed him the rope. "I think one of the crew-members did it." Tears began to pour down her face again, her heart feeling heavy again. "Jim, it wasn't you. Don't ever blame yourself for that."

Jim looked at the rope, she was right. Mya sniffed the snapped rope, she hissed at it menacingly.

Someone did cut off Arrow's life-line. He had a small smile on his face when he looked up to see Charlie to thank her. But it quickly faded as he saw Charlie's tear-stained face.

He didn't like it. It made his blood boil and his body tense. He wanted to do something. But what?

Charlie wiped her face with her sleeve. '_He must think I'm such an idiot.'_

**'No he doesn't.'**

Before she could reply, her thoughts were cut off when Jim suddenly grunted in annoyance. She looked up, seeing him mess around with something on the back of his head.

Jim blushed as his blue eyes stared at her hazel eyes. "My, uh-" he coughed, "My-"

_'His braid got loose.'_ Charlie rolled her eyes and leaned on the border of the boat. She motioned for Jim to turn around. As he did, his face flushed and chuckled as he heard her mutter, "Boys. And they say _we _worry too much about our appearance..."

Charlie began to re-braid, feeling his soft hair on her fingers, lightly blushing at the close contact; she could smell the scent of purps on his shirt. They stayed in a comfortable silence. There presence soothing each other.

Mya jumped on a barrel, and fell instantly asleep.

**'I think it's time to let him know the truth sweetie. After what he's been through, he deserves it.'**

_'…I know. It's just so hard.'_

**'But it'll be worth it. He'll understand.'**

_'I hope you're right.'_

Taking a deep breath, Charlie , in a small whisper, only for him to hear, said, "When I was little, I always had a hard time making friends. I didn't know why. Whenever a kid's parent sees me with them, they take them away and say 'stay away from her. You shouldn't be with someone like her.' I asked my parents why, but they just looked at me with sadly and said, 'it's nothing sweetheart.'"

Jim felt her hands trembling as she continued. "I stayed quiet after that. And tried so hard to be a good girl, so everyone would like me…" She sniffed.

"When I was nine, I had a bad dream and decided to sleep with my parents. I sneaked a look in there room, to see they were still awake. They were talking quietly, but I could hear them just fine. They said…"

Jim felt Charlie's hands slip away from the braid. Turning around, he saw her eyes filled with unshed tears. The memory from that night still fresh in her mind.

_"We have to tell her the truth, sooner or later, Justine," her father said, sounding almost desperate. "She has to know why everyone treats her so roughly. That way she can live her life a bit clearer, knowing who she is-"_

_"No Robert. She can't know." Charlie could hear the sound of blankets rustling, then footsteps coming near her way. She quickly ducked._

_It continued, "If Charlotte learns the truth. She'll never be same. Isn't she suffering enough? Growing alone, with only one friend with her is hurting her enough as it is. To know the truth why people treat her as an outcast will only make her hate her-self."_

_Charlie was surprised at how bitter her mother's words sounded. Was the secret so bad to make her act in such a way?_

_"But she's a strong girl. If she can go through the bullying, she'll be able to confront this and accept the fact that she has-"_

_"What do I have?"_

_The couple looked at the open door, in utter shock and possibly in fear._

_A nine year old, messy haired Charlie was standing there with a smaller, younger Mya. Her big hazel eyes looking at them innocently. "What is it that makes people hate me?" She asked, tears building up._

_Her mother, in her blue nightgown, walked to her and hugged her. Making her small friend squirm away. She whispered soothing words in her ear. "It's nothing, sweetheart. It's nothing for you to worry about. Just let your mommy and daddy handle this."_

_Charlie pulled away from there embrace. Gazing at the shining locket her mother always wore. Her mouth was set in a grim line. A look only she can make and not destroy the innocence within her._

_"But I want to know."_

_Charlie's father, walked to her and picked her up easily. Loving eyes gazing at her. "I know you do. And you will."_

Jim kept staring at her downcast gaze, surprised to see the tears still there.

Finally, Charlie looked up. Taking deep breathes, she said, "he told me… that many years ago, a young boy ran away from his home and his overbearing family. They were always pushing him to be something he wasn't, never letting him have a childhood. He got it tough. As he traveled, he was taken under the wing of a pirate, who taught him how to be one himself. Growing up, he gained a crew, a ship, and so much power and gold, it almost made Flint look like a scally-wag in training."

Jim flinched. A scally-wag? Was he that incredible?

"During his time, he gained a title. A title so powerful, and so murderous, it made anyone who heard it wither in fear."

Her gaze was blank. "He was named: 'The Pirate Demon."

His eyes widened. The Pirate Demon? No wonder! Everyone's heard of him.

They say he had the anger of a demon itself and his eyes were just part of it. He fought with so many styles, he was considered impossible to defeat. He could have had the title of the Pirate King, until he disappeared all of a sudden. Never to be seen aga-

Wait a minute…

Jim looked at her in sudden shock. That time back in the galley…when she pushed him down; she had those cold, emotionless eyes that could make a robot tremble.

Could it be…?

He looked at Charlie, her eyes were staring at his blue ones, knowing that he finally pulled the pieces together.

"You see Jim…the reason why people judge me…is because of who I am."

Her round eyes slightly slanted, and for just a second, Jim could see another Charlie; wearing baggy pants and black shirt that reached her belly-button. Knee-high boots, two swords, one on each side, held by a thick belt; Thick gloves hid her smallhands. Earrings, bracelets, rings, and bags of tricks adorning her as if they were a part of her body; her honey colored curly hair, now slightly darker and reaching below her shoulders, was held back by a bandana. A skilled fighter, one who doesn't old back in her punches, and doesn't back away from something she wants. An outcast. But most of all, he could imagine her face…

Slanted, dark eyes. Darker than the night itself, Nothing in them but the cold greed for power and money; and a cold smirk that could make Scroop huddle in a corner.

And just like that, the image was gone, replaced by the caring, and sweet Charlie. The one who many see as a future betrayer…

"The reason Jim…is that I am the Pirate Demon's daughter…"

* * *

**Oooooohhh...Now you know.**

**Didn't expect that, huh?**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**R&R**


	8. Mutiny

**I am so SORRY I didn't update sooner!! School's been murder on me and I went on a trip and I had the worst case of Writers block. (Curse you writer's block!!!)Please forgive me! **

**But here's the latest chapter! Nice and long! Hope you like it! please review!!!**

* * *

Charlie looked out to the endless sea of stars as her words sank in. Old tears, that refuse to fall, stayed in her hazel eyes. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jim's blue eyes wide in shock. At other times, she would have laughed, never seeing him express his feelings so clearly. Yet this time, that was last thing on her mind. 

'**You did the right thing, you know that?'**

'…_Yeah.'_

'**I'm sure your Dad would be proud of you.'**

She sighed heavily, she was getting tired of the silence. "Jim."

He blinked, surprised. "Huh?"

"Say something?" Charlie pleaded; her voice sounding quiet and broken. "Please."

He breathed deeply. Running his hands through his brown hair he said, "W-what happened?"

Charlie sighed heavily. How those memories haunted her. "She couldn't handle it. All the judging and the rumors; it killed her inside. She loved Dad with her life, but, everyone had there limits."

"Rumors about her? That's stu-"

She shook her head. "The rumors weren't about her, Jim. They were about me."

Jim winced. "Everyone always made some rumor about me being the future pirate. That I might betray everyone like my father did," A lump formed in her throat as she whispered; "everyone thought I was better off dead."

The feeling of complete exhaustion overwhelmed the girl. Her shoulders sagged and her chest hurt. How much longer can she hold on?

"…My mom, she always pushed me to be some kind of prodigy; so I can prove them wrong and I can have that normal life she desperately wanted me to have." Her voice sounded bitter. "When she couldn't handle it anymore, she just…packed her bags and left."

Charlie inclined her head slightly forward, so her hair covered her face. She couldn't keep going on like this. Her heart was about to explode.

"…Charlie?"

She looked up, startled at how close they were; his warm breath fanning her red face. Jim slowly moved his hand to lightly rest on her cheek, gently caressing it. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Charlie…stop hiding it."

Before she realized it, tears streamed down her face. Warm arms wrapped around her shaking form, holding her tightly as she cried and rubbing her back. Every few seconds, Charlie would say how much it hurt; how much it hurt her when she found that letter on the bedroom, to see her father holding the golden locket, and how it broke her inside to see everything they cherished, gone.

Jim held her as tight as he could, his eyes shining with concern as the girl in his arms sobbed. She held on to him, as if he would disappear like her Mother did. He would never leave her, he swore he wouldn't hurt her the same way her mother, or his father did. Charlie deserved better.

Charlie felt her entire body emptying in her tears, for so long she held that pain, burying it with excuses and fake smiles, it weighed her down like a stone, it was too much for her. Her tears dissolved into Jim's shirts, his warmth making the pain go with it; she thought he'd turn away, like everyone else did. She thought he would think of her as weak for breaking down in such a way; she thought he would walk away like her mother did.

...But he didn't. Why then? Why did he stay? Why did he let her cry and let her hold on to him? Why was he holding _her_ in such a way?

After a few moments, Charlie's sobs turned into quiet hiccups. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Jim released her.

They stayed silent, both feeling overwhelmed at the sudden closeness they had. Jim had his arms wrapped around her waist, while Charlie's were around his. Charlie had her head down, covering it once again by her hair.

And suddenly, she looked up, and her red eyes were shining. A small smile played on her lips, wavering, almost broken, but still a smile.

She felt horrible, but at the same time, Charlie felt like a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She gently hugged Jim and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Jim shivered, not from the cold. He hugged her back, not sure what he did to gain her gratitude.

As if reading his thoughts, she said, "You're the first person who ever let me cry like that. You're the first person who didn't walk away and listened to me. You don't know how much this means to me." Charlie suddenly broke away and held his hand, "let's go."

Jim, surprised at her sudden attitude, asked, "Where?"

Turning to face him, she gave him a smile that made his stomach drop a thousand feet.

Charlie walked closer to him, tiptoed to his height and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Feeling his cheek warm up.

The sudden warmth that emanated from her lips to Jim's cheeks made his mind go numb. Everything suddenly felt lighter; yet, at the same time, more closed up as he felt her body close to his.

When she moved away, Jim felt the unwelcome chill pass through him. Charlie was smiling shyly, turning around, she walked below deck, her loose curls bouncing. "Somewhere to talk."

"Talk?"

She turned around, her smile returning its warmth. He missed that smile. "To talk."

Jim blushed, but smiled nonetheless and followed her. As they walked, he couldn't help but wonder, what it would be like if she kissed him on the lips?

* * *

Charlie awoke to the soft sound of Mya's soft snoring. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the dull light of morning through the small window above the bed. Mya was sleeping peacefully next to her. For a moment, Charlie just lay there, feeling content to just stay there all day, the events of yesterday lost in the fogginess of her mind. She felt at peace. 

She tilted her head to the left, careful not to wake the sleeping creature next to her; on the nightstand, laid a black hat, with gold trimmings on top. It looked so familiar…

Charlie's eyes widened as the memories came flooding back. Arrow's death, she shivered quietly, tears returning to her eyes as she felt remorse eating her away. She felt at fault for not spending time with him, for not sharing moments with him so she could treasure them. Instead, all she had was that god-awful scream that haunted her.

But it quickly dissolved away at the thought of Jim. His warmth replacing the cold; returning to her as she thought of how she told him who she was, how he didn't walk away, how he held her when she told him of her past. She smiled, he accepted her.

The feeling of untamable joy brought her to shaking sobs, awakening Mya. She looked at her master with worry, knowing of the great loss. But instead, as Charlie looked at her, all she saw was one of the brightest smiles her master has ever given. She purred in delight, missing that warmth Charlie gave her. Knowing who was the cause of her master's happiness.

After a few minutes, Charlie walked out of bed and went to get ready.

* * *

Half-hour later, Charlie walked to Amelia's stateroom, feeling the urge to talk to her, Arrow's hat in her small hands. 

When she was about to knock, she heard voices inside, she raised an eyebrow. Who could be there at this hour other than the feline captain? Slowly turning the knob, like a skilled thief on a nightly run; she pulled the door open just an inch so she could hear the quiet conversation. To her surprise, it was the Doctor.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about Mr. Arrow. He certainly was a-a bright man."

She quietly snickered, typical Doc, never finding the right words.

"Yes," said Amelia quietly, "it is…certainly an unfortunate event to occur. Honestly, I'm more worried about Charlotte; she was very close to Mr. Arrow."

"Charlotte? Ah! Yes, the girl...how is she doing?"

Charlie heard a sigh. "I don't know. Charlotte was always withdrawn on her emotions," she heard her chuckle. "Just like that blasted father of hers."

'_Weird,'_ thought Charlie, _'I always thought she hated Doc.'_ a sly grin formed on her tan face. _'Someone's got a crush.' _

"I can't imagine, I-I think she's having quite an effect on Jim. She seems like a s-special girl if she's able to get through to him. It's always been a problem with him, to open up, yet every time I see them together, i-it's as if he's another p-person entirely."

Charlie bushed, that couldn't be true, could it?

'**Denial is the first step toward…something or other…'**

'_Ha!'_

Having heard enough, Charlie closed the door, tucked away Arrow's hat and left, she'd return it later.

The sound of cheering brought Charlie to the main deck. Jumping up, she saw, not so far away, a planet.

_'…Oh my God.'_

She felt her pulse vibrate through her body as she saw the planet grow closer; stories from her childhood ran across her mind, Charlie felt her mouth go dry.

Treasure Planet…

'**Oh mama...'**

'_That's Treasure Planet!'_

_'I knew it!'_ Charlie remembered the orb that was hidden on Amelia's cupboard. She remembered the sneak-ins she made nights before, wanting to find more information on the so called _'expedition.'_ When she found the Orb, she instantly knew what it was. And where it would most likely lead.

A sudden memory came, flooding her mind like water. The orb was familiar, too familiar…

"_Sparrow, come here and see this."_

_A nine-year old Charlie jumped on her father's lap, gazing at the messy desk he was always in. Just a few months ago, she was allowed to her father's study, always closed and off-limits due to it's secrets; now open for her to see what her father held inside; on top of all the wrinkled paper and smudges of black ink, a bronze orb, inscripted with circles and words difficult to comprehend._

_She delicately touched it, feeing its cool surface on her fingertips._

"_What is it, daddy?'_

_Her father smiled, "It's a map."_

_Charlie looked at the orb in awe, "a map? Really?!" She knew that pirates had different ways to make a map, in form of puzzles and riddles to keep them safe. She loved to solve them and figure out there secrets._

"_Yes, an…old accomplice of mine came to visit and asked me to guard it until he returns. Since he doesn't come back until tomorrow, a bit earlier than mom does, I thought we could play around with it for a little while," he looked down at his daughter, still fingering the circles that it had. "Want to give it a try?"_

_Charlie nodded her excitedly, her eyes shining._

_Her father moved away from the seat, and sat on another chair close by. As he saw her daughter examine the map, he thought of how much he gave up for the life he had now. A slow, yet good job that paid enough; a wife who loved him, despite his past; and a loving daughter, a daughter who had skills he worked his whole life for to gain, yet it came to her as naturally as breathing. A real pirate's daughter, he sometimes thought, but he knew better, he vowed never to let her do same mistakes he did growing up, and by that, he never pushed her to be something she didn't want to be. He taught her ways of pirates, to help her understand what she held in her veins, and with what she had, she could help people, not hurt them. He suddenly felt that he owed an eternal debt to his childhood friend Amelia, if it weren't for her, he would've never had the life he had now. _

**'_Good thing she's the Godmother, or else she'd kill me.'_**

_A sudden whir shook him out of his thoughts. He looked at Charlie, her face smiling quietly as she pressed a few of the circles-buttons he should he say, whirled them around, and press another._

_Suddenly, all the circles were pressed down into the orb and green sparks streamed out of it, like a flowing river. Without thinking, Charlie's father jumped to the other side of the office, and closed the curtains; keeping away anyone who looked there way. Turning around, he saw the room give a light green glow. He looked at Charlie; her eyes were shining in awe. Without looking away, she held out her hand and turned off the lamp. He gasped._

_The whole room was filled with small images that portrayed moving planets. Walking to the desk, he scanned them. The Galactic Spaceport…Spiral galaxy…_

"_Here it is…" he said, "Montressor." He carefully touched it, soon, all the planets flew past him, he could see many familiar planets he once visited. He looked over to Charlie, she was smiling widely, obviously proud of herself for cracking the code. He smiled, he knew she could do it._

_When the planets stopped, Charlie's hazel eyes were wide as saucers, looking up, he figured out why._

_There, in the center of room, was a planet, with two rings crossing each other like an x. He couldn't believe it…_

"_Daddy! That's Treasure Planet!" Said Charlie in awe, "I knew it existed! I knew it all along!"_

_Charlie's father walked toward the desk, grabbed the orb and examined it the similar way Charlie did earlier. So this is what that old coot was hiding all these years…_

"_Charlotte."_

_Charlie looked up, startled at the way he said her name. He looked down, his face serious, and his eyes dark, "Sparrow. Promise me something."_

_"What is it?"_

_He gently picked her up, his gaze never leaving hers. "I want you to never speak about this to anyone. This is the map to the loot of a thousand worlds, and it was meant to be hidden from the hands of any pirate that exists in the galaxy." His grip on the orb tightened, "you can't tell a living soul on what you just saw. I know you're young, but you're smart enough to know that some secrets are better left hidden. Okay?_

_Charlie's hazel eyes darkened, resembling his for just a moment, then returned to its natural color. "I promise."_

_There gazes turned to the planet. Burning the image to there memory, then, without another word, they closed the orb and locked it away._

Charlie shook away the image as shouts echoed around the ship. What's going on?

Her eyes widened, Jim was running, _sprinting_ out of the lower deck, smoke coming out to the outside. His blue eyes were scanning the area, when his eyes locked with hers, she saw anxiety in them.

A gun shot out, Jim ran toward her as Silver staggered upward, holding his cybernetic leg painfully, muttering curses along the way.

"Jim! What's going-"

"Can't talk now. Run!" Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her to Amelia's stateroom. Charlie could hear a whistle, and Silver shouting to the crew…

"Change in plan, lads! We move now!"

Her heart fell, Silver…?

They bursted through the door, and locked it, hearing guns shoot outside.

"What in Heaven's name is going on?!" Said Amelia angrily.

Jim explained quickly, his breath ragged, "The crew! They're pirates! All of them!"

Charlie gasped, "a mutiny," she whispered. "Even Silver?"

Jim looked away sadly. Oh no…

Amelia's eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. She marched to the cupboard and handed out guns, angrily saying, "Pirates on my ship?! I'll see they all hang!"

Throwing a gun to Delbert she asked, "Doctor, familiar with these?"

Delbert carefully held the gun, "Oh, I've seen- well, I've read-" the gun shot out and struck the small globe. "Uh, no. No. No. No, I haven't."

She rolled her eyes and threw the map to Jim, "Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life!"

Jim grabbed the map, but it was taken from Morph, who, for some reason, followed them to the stateroom.

"Morph! Give me that!"

"Charlotte." She threw a sword toward Charlie. She caught it skillfully and set it on her belt.

The door was being hit roughly, Amelia soon began to shoot the floor. As she did, Charlie suddenly remembered Mya, she disappeared earlier, a bit after she left the room.

Oh god…

"Charlotte! Let's move!"

Charlie looked down to see a fairly-sized hole. She quickly jumped down.

Sliding though the wired and cables, she landed on the lower deck. As soon as the rest did, they ran, Delbert stumbling by behind them. Charlie whistled loudly, her heart pounding on her ears, praying to the gods that Mya might hear her and come soon.

"To the longboats, quickly!" Yelled Amelia as Charlie opened the sliding doors, the Captain closed the heavy doors and melted the lock with the laser-gun.

They ran to the longboats, they quickly jumped on them, waiting for them to rip open the door. In no less than a second, the pirates busted though and began to shoot. Charlie and Amelia skillfully shot them out, one by one, as Delbert was clumsily handling the gun, he shot upwards and it suddenly shot one the cables, making on of the cable-holders fall, break the wooden floor, and they watched a few of the pirates fall to the planet, to there death.

Charlie and Amelia looked at Delbert in surprise and awe, "Did you actually aim for that?" Asked Amelia, smirking.

Delbert looked just as surprised as he replied, "You know, actually, I did."

A hiss and growl made Charlie turn around, she gasped as she saw Mya attacking one of the pirates that grabbed her by the neck. Charlie's eyes turned dark brown in anger.

She jumped out of the longboat, ignoring Amelia's and Delbert's cries, heaved out her sword and struck the pirate in one fierce blow. The pirate yelled in agony, falling to the ground motionless, Mya slipping away from his cold grasp.

Mya jumped into Charlie's shoulders and pointed toward Jim, who was wrestling with Morph over the map, no knowing that pirates were about to pounce him from behind.

Charlie growled, her eyes going darker by the second. She ran toward him, striking every pirate that came in her way. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as one by one a pirate fell. Blood pumping, screaming inside of her as she attacked them, her skills with swords shining like a solar-fire.

When she turned around, Charlie saw Silver aiming at Jim, her eyes were now shining like black coal in a searing fire.

Silver betrayed them. He used them like dogs, all for his amusement. All for gold.

She yelled, charging toward Silver in rage. Silver looked behind him, his eyes growing wide and slight fear ran through them as he saw her. Jim, took the distraction to his advantage and jumped to the longboat, the map held tightly in his hand.

Before Charlie could strike, something pushed her away with such force, her breath left her.

Gasping for breath, she looked up to see Scroop, grinning evilly down at her. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head to the floor. Charlie felt her head almost crack at the force, pain vibrated through her body as she went numb and useless. She could feel Mya trying to claw his grip away from her, but was only knocked away.

Her vision grew dark, the noise fading away, she could barely see the longboat fall to the planet, Jim's eyes wide with horror as he screamed her name.

She smiled, at least they were safe. In a moment, everything going black…

* * *

**Wow, I was shaking when I finished this. Hope you liked it!R&R please!!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. BEN

**Oh my God, I am so sorry I didn't update all this time!! I had at least a dozen projects to do and I had no time to think for my story. And worst of all, it's so short! But I promise that I'll make the next one long and juicy. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jim carefully slipped down a gigantic tree root, its moss making it difficult for him to stand straight. As he reached the ground, Morph followed him closely behind, his bubble gum pink form floating around aimlessly.

Jim, Doppler and Amelia were shot at when they were trying to escape. Luckily, the over-sized, mushroom like trees softened there fall. As they recovered from the crash, they noticed that the '_map' _Jim grabbed before they escaped was actually Morph, in shape of the round orb. Also, Amelia was injured during the crash, now under personal care of Doppler as Jim scouted the area, looking for a safer area to hide since they saw the pirates not too long ago, flying above them as they went to look for a place to land.

'_Charlie would have loved this,_' he thought.

Charlie, he can't imagine how she is or what she's going through. Worse of all, he couldn't do anything. How in the galaxy could he? When he doesn't even know if she's even alive?!

'_No!'_ Jim thought to himself, mentally shaking his head, _'Charlie is fine! She can take care of herself!' _

Yet nothing can make him calm him, not even Amelia's reassurance.

"_Charlotte will be fine, she is, after all, my godchild." _

Jim sighed, he can't even begin to describe what he felt at that moment…

Her face glowing with the Demon's glare, eyes losing there vision as Scroop banged her head roughly, bringing a kind of pain that could not even compare to the ache he felt when he saw his father leave on that ship, never planning to return. He didn't even look back. But Charlie…

Charlie smiled. A faint, happy smile that almost made him falls off the longboat as he thought about it. How can one smile, in such a way, when they are to most likely die? How can that-that girl, that stubborn, annoyingly sweet and caring girl, who can fight off almost a thousand men if she wanted to, smile so selflessly, as if she was content with what she's done!? As if she wanted to let those pirates grab her, just so they could escape!?!? How could she!? _How could she do this to him?! _

With that thought, Jim stopped himself, realizing his behavior; everything seemed to have gotten clearer. And he couldn't help but slap his head in realization. How could he be so blind not to see it!?!

He always thought it was just some little crush; a little infatuation from being with her for so long, something that'll go away in time. Never, did he expect to suddenly crave for her attention, so she could see him with those warm hazel eyes and her shy smile that made him want to smile back; to want to hear her say his name, and to hear her laugh, to hear tell stories of her life and stories of her Father's adventures, just to hear her speak in that voice that would have made him do anything she wanted him to do. All this time, he's been denying, ignoring it, thinking it was nothing. How wrong could he be…

He's fallen for her. Jim Hawkins, the distant, uncaring, trouble-making 'failure', fell for the girl with the undying hope and belief, something he gave up such a long time ago, thinking that they were just a weakness, but now, made him want to change for the better; all because of her.

He was going to kill that cyborg.

A rustle in some unknown plants cut him out of his thoughts. Shushing Morph, Jim charged the gun and slowly walked toward it. Pulse racing, hands trembling, everything went quiet.

Closer, and closer he went until he was just above a strange plant with a hole deep within. It seemed so uncomfortably quiet, so quiet he could parctically hear the tense beating of his heart, until...

A screaming figure jumped out of the shadows, knocking a yelling Jim down to the ground.

"Oh, this is fantastic! A carbon-based life form, come to rescue me at last!!" The said figure grabbed Jim and hugged him with unknown force. "I just want to _hug_ you and _squeeze _you and hold you close to me."

Jim, trying to pull himself off from the embrace in vain, grumbled angrily, "All right. Ok, would you just let go of me?!"

The figure was a robot, its metal a rusted tanned-orange color, a large compass on its chest, sticking out very once in a while; its eyes were a lime-green color. It quickly let Jim go, muttering apologies as he brushed unseen dust off his dirt.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." The robot suddenly leaned against Jim, making him almost fall to the ground from the surprisingly heavy weight. "It's just-I've been, _marooned_, for so long. I mean, solitude's fine, don't get me wrong! For Heaven's sake, after a hundred years**, YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!!!!!"** He burst out laughing, giving Jim the chance to push him away.

The Robot quickly changed his actions, now stuttering in a nervous way, "I'm sorry-I'm sorry. I am, um…My name is-uh"

The robot drifted away to his thoughts, Morph portraying him with a cuckoo bird, Jim chuckled, patting his head agreeing with the morpher's train of thought.

"…B.E.N!!!! Of course, I'm B.E.N.," he concluded. "Bio-electronic navigator." His chest twisted loose and fell of with loose multi-colored wires sticking out. B.E.N. embarrassedly stuck them back in. Chuckling nervously, "And you are."

"Jim," he replied, about to pick up the laser gun.

B.E.N. grabbed his hand and shook it roughly, "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy."

Jim shook off his hand and grabbed the laser gun, putting it away in his pocket. "It's Jim. Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, ok? I've got to find this place to hide, and there's pirates chasing me." Why he explained to that robot, he'll never know.

"Oh, _pirates!_ Don't get me started on pirates" B.E.N. walked to a dead plant to what seemed like a tree trunk, Jim rolled his eyes and walked forward. "I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint-"

Jim froze.

"This guy had such a temper-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you knew Captain Flint?" Jim grabbed B.E.N by his mechanical shoulders.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally." Jim grunted, annoyed at the robot's idiotic state, and pushed him away. "I'm no therapist, but anyway-uh-you let me know when I'm rambling!"

Jim's eyes widened at a sudden thought. "But that means—but, wait!" He grabbed the robot, "But then, you gotta know about the treasure?

B.E.N. looked at him confusedly, "Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint's trove?"

He stayed silent.

"You know, loot of a thousand worlds?"

B.E.N's eyes began to glow with an un-imaginable amount of data as he stuttered, grabbing his head as if he were in pain from thinking to much, "It's- -well, it's…it's a little-little-little fuzzy…"

Jim and Morph looked at each other questioningly.

"…Wait. I-I r-r-remember, I do! I-treasure!! Lots of treasure, buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism!" B.E.N.'s eyes were glowing in different, his voice rating from high to low.

Jim half-smiled, they were finally going somewhere.

"And there was a big door, opening and closing, opening and closing. And Capt. Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could get the treasure! So I helped him-" he began to sputter out desperately, the data within going haywire. "_Aah!! Data inaccessible!!! Reboot Reboot! Reboot!!!"_

"B.E.N? B.E.N? B.E.N!!" Jim slapped the robot in his face, and, as if it never happened, B.E.N. looked at him curiously and asked,

"And you are?"

Jim's eyes widened, his patience running to an end. "Wait, wait, wait!!!! W-what about the treasure?!"

"I want to say, Larry."

The-the centroid of mechanism, or-"

B.E.N sighed, "I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be." He laughed sadly, sounding exaggeratingly bitter and heartbroken. "I've lost my mind._ I've lost my mind!!"_ In a moment, he began to look through Jim's pockets. "You haven't found it, have you?"

"What?"

"Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit?"

That's it; he had to get out of here.

Jim passed his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Look, B.E.N., I really need to find a place to hide, ok?"

B.E.N. kept looking at him curiously, clueless at his meaning.

"So, I'm just 'gonna be, you know, moving on."

The robot's face saddened considerably, turning around, his legs becoming small wheels, he began to slowly, slowly, slowly, walk away as he said. "I guess, uh…this is, goodbye, huh? I'm…sorry I'm so dysfunctional."

Jim slapped his head behind him. God, not that, not now!!

"So, uh, go ahead and…I do understand. I do. Bye-bye."

Was he _really _going to do this? Did he _have_ to do this? No, no he didn't. He could just walk away and never see him again. One burden less to carry with him, he had enough in his mind to worry about.

But if he did that, Charlie would kill him, personally.

Rolling his eyes, Jim looked at Morph's pitying gaze. Him too.

He sighed, not much of a choice. "Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking."

B.E.N. jumped up, ecstatic and joyous, screaming, "_Huzzah!!_ Ha ha ha!! Oh, this fantastic!" He pounced Jim with a hug, not noticing his glare that could match Charlie's devil stare.

"Me and my best buddy, looking for a…" B.E.N. cleared his throat, glancing at Jim's stare. Making a quiet notion with his fingers, he whispered, "being quiet."

Jim pushed him away, "and you need to stop touching me."

B.E.N. laughed quietly, "touching and talking. Two big no-nos."

Jim sighed, walking in a sudden direction. This is going to be harder than he thought. "Ok. Now, I think that we should-"

But whatever he was about to say drifted away with his voice. Not because of B.E.N's interruptions, but because of the sight before him.

There, lying motionless on the ground, bled and battered with cuts too deep and too many to count, and a familiar creature by her side, was Charlie...

She was dead.

* * *

Le gasp!! Didn't expect that, huh!?

Review please!!!!


	10. Play Dead

**I am SO SORRY! I had so many things to do, I don't really have all that much of an excuse, so sorry once again!**

**I do not own Treasure Planet. If I did, Charlie would have been init. **

* * *

_Heavy pants for breath broke the eerie silence of the deserted planet. Chest and ribs pulsing in pain from the long run and only the hot adrenaline of fear kept her heavy legs from giving out._

_Hazel eyes scanned the area rapidly, searching for a slim chance of escape. The place was bare, only the trees could give her cover, but they were so large and the trunks were too unnaturally smooth to climb. Not that she could climb, since her hands were tied behind her back. It took all she had left within her not to collapse, the sound of the raging pirates coming nearer and nearer. They were close, she might not make it._

_But she'd be damned if she didn't try._

_Charlie barely ducked as another shot rang through the air and scarcely hit her square in the head, only cutting a small bit of her dirt filled hair, leaving a wound large enough to bleed through, but not deep enough to make permanent damage._

_The young girl fell to the ground, fatigue making her cough painfully for air. The unforgiving cold floor made her grunt in pain and shudder. Mya jumped out from the tall trees, worried for her master's safety as she tried to push her to keep going. Charlie could already feel the blood seeping through her hair and trickling down her forehead. It was too late to keep moving, she was doomed if she didn't find a way to save herself._

…'_**maybe I don't need to be saved at all.' **_

'_**Oh my God, are you serious? Charlie do you really want to do this?'**_

'_**It's the only way Adri, I'll be fine.'**_

_Charlie could hear the voice sigh in her head. __**'I hope you're right.'**_

_Charlie looked over at Mya, her golden eyes looking at her with unshed tears and fear. Gulping down dryly, Charlie whispered, "Mya, go hide in the trees." The creature shook her head; she didn't want to leave her. "Mya, do as I say! I'll be fine, I promise. Now __**GO**__!!"_

_Mya flinched, never used to her master being so rash. Hesitating, only an instant, she ran off._

_She could already hear them coming closer. There harsh and clumsy footsteps slightly trembling the earth. Taking a deep breath, Charlie gave one last look at her surroundings. The almost dried leaves and exotic plants don't even seem to be alive anymore. As if the planet sucked away all it's health and left it to die. She hoped the pirates would do the same._

_Closing her eyes, Charlie concentrated on first slowing her pulse down to silence. Then, very slowly, loosen her muscles, careful not to restrain them so wouldn't become useless; and at last, her heartbeat. Charlie felt her consciousness drift to back of her mind. Her body was now a heartless rag doll._

_She was dead. _

'_**Good girl! Now roll over.'**_

'_**Hush you. I'm trying to play dead.' **_

_Charlie felt one of the pirates grab her by the hair. She inwardly hissed in pain, making sure her body stayed limp in there arms. The said pirate shook her roughly, and then dropped her like a sack. Charlie almost grunted in pain from the blow. Her held breath almost slipping out of her body. _

"_Oy…I thinks she's dead!"_

_She could practically feel her eyes rolling by themselves._

_The group murmured to one another. The news seeming to slowly sink in to there thick heads. Then, one by one, they left her there. Knowing that there was no point to bring her to Silver, there bait was dead. _

_Just like them when Silver finds out._

_Charlie stayed still; her sub-consciousness fading, the sharp pain in her head and body now seeming like a dull throbbing feeling. She felt so tired that, if she could just rest for a minute she might just… _

Charlie's eyes instantly opened, her mouth opening wide as the heavy air filled her lungs far too quickly for her too take in; closing her eyes, yet again to cancel out the dizzyingly blurry objects that kept swimming around her eyes. Only after a few coughs and her mind slowly clearing, did Charlie notice she was sitting up straight. Her muscles tense and the sudden heaviness of it all made her fall back down.

The hard ground brought a fresh wave of pain at the cut she had in the back of her head. She moaned, feeling stiff all over her body; her hands felt numb from the tight ropes that cut off her blood circulation. How long has she been out?

Mya meowed happily and nuzzled her hair; her purrs vibrating off her chest. Her fur was matted with dirt and sweat, and her eyes were lined dark with her tears.

Charlie smiled her voice sore as she croaked, "Oh, Mya. I'm so glad you're okay." Mya mewed as a reply and licked the dirt off her face.

"…Charlie?"

Charlie stilled. Her heart returning to beat a mile a minute as the voice sank into her head. It was so familiar to her. But it couldn't be true!

Turning to where the voice came from, her neck bones cracking painfully as she did; tears began to fill her eyes without even knowing why.

There, standing stiffly with a familiar pink blob and a strange robot, was Jim. His eyes were wide, dilated; showing shock and quite possibly fear. _'Of what?' _Charlie thought.

Charlie grinned painfully, trying to move so she could see him better, but she stilled as the bones on her neck cracked sorely.

"J-Jim!" She whispered, yet he stood still.

B.E.N. peered from behind Jim, looking at her curiously. He seemed to have been thinking deeply, scratching his metal chin before he said, "Ah! Now I remember!! That's the _'Play dead'_ trick! Only Captain Flint knew that trick. I remember the time when he got trapped from the galaxy police and he was going to be hanged. So he used that tricked so they could throw him out to the galaxy and-"

"Robot boy!" Charlie interrupted. B.E.N. stopped mid-rant and stared. Charlie coughed and said, "Could you please look for something that could cut these ropes?" She moved her shoulders a bit to show the ropes.

B.E.N. blinked, her request taking time to register in his mind. Until, "Ah! Yes! Okay! You can on me, Pirate Lady!!"

"I'm not a-" But before Charlie could finish he ran off, with Mya and Morph, toward…somewhere.

Sighing, Charlie turned her gaze toward Jim, who was still in the same place with the same expression. She sighed again, feeling the annoyance and exhaustion beginning to itch her the wrong way.

"Jim," she said, clearing her throat. "Jim, I know you think I'm dead and it'd be impossible for me to be alive. But right now, I'm tired, the rope is cutting off my circulation, I'm bleeding, my back is killing me and I'm afraid of what Mr. Robot Boy might to cut my ropes. So, with all due respect: WAKE UP AND GET OVER HERE!"

Jim blinked repeatedly, his mind now fully functioning the fact that, yes, yes Charlie is alive.

And very pissed off too.

'_She's alive,'_ the thought rushed through like a river, washing away his pain and agony and replacing it with the feeling of relief and happiness that was too much for him to bear. Charlie, his Charlie was alive. She's alive! He still has a chance! Practically running towards her, he helped her sit up straight, careful to avoid the deep injuries that made her flinch.

Feeling her ripped shirt and warm skin in his fingers, her ragged breath touching his arm, Jim finally knew that she was real. Through the dirt and sweat and blood, she still smelled of purps. No one could mimick that smell.

"T-there's a knife hidden in my boot," Charlie whispered, Jim felt her shoulders slumping down, the loss of energy almost making it hard for her to speak. "I snatched it before they took me away."

Jim rapidly pushed away his now growing rage at the pirates. He can worry about that later. Carefully settling Charlie against him, he moved his hand toward her scratched boot; fingering it inside he felt the handle of the sharp object. Pulling it out, he quickly worked his way on cutting the ropes, careful not to cut her in the process.

When the last piece of rope was cut, the blood in her veins rushed so quickly Charlie hissed in pain at the stinging.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jim suddenly whispered, his voice soft and tender, very unlike his usual boyish tone.

Everything that occurred after Charlie and Jim were separated washed over her. The fear of there death, of her death, of what the pirates might do to her if they caught her, the utter sheer terror of it all was too much for her. Tears streamed her face, the salty liquid slightly stinging the cut on her cheeks.

Jim, seeming to understand, hugged her gently; burying his head on Charlie's shaking shoulders as she buried hers in his. Arms wrapped around each other, the two teenagers sat still, drinking in there presence of one another. Burying away there fears and replacing with warmth and comfort.

They were together again. And, at that moment, nothing else mattered.


	11. Chapter 11: Back Door

**VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG TIME!! But no worries, Summer is here and I have more time to write my stories now.**

**R&R please.**

**I do not own Treasure Planet.**

**

* * *

**"Why is there a bra hanging as a curtain?"

B.E.N.'s home was inside a giant hole in what looked like…well, a giant egg. Inside it, the ceiling was rusted and the floor had moss. In the ceilings, there inscriptions, an ancient language of different cultures and piracy that only the most ancient of philosophers knew.

The robot's home was filled with knick knacks and old items that have long ago rotted out. There were old bed sheets hanging by poles and wooden tables with missing legs on the floor. So many odd trinkets and such lying on the floor, some are familiar to Charlie; others are as mysterious as the planet itself. But what really got her was the bra.

Hanging on a pole.

Like a curtain.

Charlie was suddenly glad Jim left to find Amelia and Delbert.

Jim did the best he could to bandage Charlie's wounds with what little cloth they had, only able to cover up her left arm and forehead which seemed to be the worse injured. Charlie waved away the rest saying that she'll feel better after they found shelter and bring Amelia there so she can heal.

Luckily, when B.E.N. returned, from wherever he was, he mentioned his home that was not far from them. Jim quickly set out to fetch the two 'lovebirds,' as Charlie now calls them, and she went with the robot to make sure that there wasn't anything dangerous in there, though she highly doubted someone like B.E.N. as kind and crazy as he is could do anything to even reaching the level of danger.

But still, it's better to be prepared.

But no one ever mentioned the bra.

B.E.N. laughed nervously, quickly grabbing the bra and stashing it away somewhere. "I just haven't expected any guests after a few hundred years, that's all."

Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

In just the short time they met, B.E.N. already considered her to be his captain and best friends since she let him hug her (softly considering her wounds but a hug none the less), and stood up for him when Jim wanted to leave him behind...again.

"Okay, let's just pretend that never happened and clean this up a bit," Charlie said, grabbing some scattered trinkets from the floor, flinching a bit from her sore body but hiding it with her messy hair and carefully placing them on a table.

B.E.N. grinned his robotic grin and repeated her actions. "I think you're the best captain I ever had, Marley."

"It's Charlie, and, why would you think that? We only just met."

"I don't really know," he replied, scratching his metallic head. "My mind is gone, but I still have vague-very vague-memories of Flint and other captains," he shivered. "But, you-you are, um, different." The robot chuckled, embarrassed. "You're a pirate, but a good kind."

Charlie stilled, his words bringing an unknown feeling rush to her chest. Charlie smiled towards toward the robot, and suddenly hugged him catching him by surprise. "Thank you, B.E.N. You don't know how much that means to me."

"What does?"

She laughed and let him go. "Never mind."

A groan echoed across the small cave as Amelia, carried by Delbert, stepped inside. Amelia's pale feline face was half-buried in his shirt and vest. She winced in pain at every careful step he made. Jim came in not long after, his face holding a dark scowl and glaring eyes.

Charlie seemed unaware of this, her eyes looking worriedly at Amelia as she helped Delbert lay her down. Mya meowed sadly; jumping out Charlie's shoulders for the first time since she woke up the golden-eyed creature settled herself on Amelia's shoulder and nuzzled her. Amelia's eyes slit open the slightest bit, looking at Charlie with worry as she looked over her bandaged forehead and wounded face and arms.

"Charlotte, darling, are you alright?"

Charlie nodded, her mouth gone dry at seeing Amelia at such a delicate form. The cat-woman was holding to her wounded side, flinching from the passing waves of pain and her arm in a sling. Her eyes flickered open and closed, losing concentration quickly despite her struggle to grasp it.

The pirate daughter gently hugged her, the scent of powder and her perfume lingered on her nose.

"Uh-pardon the mess, people," B.E.N. stuttered embarrassedly, grabbing a pair of underpants and hiding it behind his back. "You'd think in a hundred years-I would have dusted a little more often but, when you're batching it, you-uh- tend to let things go," he saw Delbert give his coat to Amelia as a pillow and cooed. "Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?"

Delbert cleared his throat, slightly pushing away the tray. "Oh, uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink. And, uh, we're not a couple."

Amelia smiled warmly at Delbert. He smiled back then blushed and looked away, coughing as he explained. "Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are hieroglyphics remnants of an ancient culture."

Charlie nodded, fingering with one of the markings with her finger. "There was a culture over a thousand years ago and they were incredibly advanced in technology and culture. But one day they went power crazy and went extinct. Pretty sad, really."

Delbert looked at her surprised, "how do you know all this?"

She shrugged, tilting her head to a side and smiling. Jim looked at her, her actions making his anger almost vanish.

_Almost._

"It's just one of those things you learn from fathers who were once the most notorious pirates that ever crossed the galaxy," she paused. "Next to Flint, of course."

Delbert once again cleared his throat. "Um, Charlotte, I am curious to know of your father's origin-"

"He was a chairman's son from a big business-I won't add name-. Doc, as much as I respect you I can't, and won't tell you of my dad's past because it was his past. Not mine, not yours, not anyone's. I grew up learning the rules of piracy. And even though I don't consider myself a gentleman-or lady-of fortune, I still have it in my blood and pirates always follow there rules, as strange as it seems."

"W-what kind of-"

"Like I said, there rules aren't like your own."

Jim couldn't help but feel satisfied at how Charlie brushed away Delbert's question. Earlier when they headed this way, when Delbert asked the same question, suspicion came with his voice. Something rose inside Jim's chest that wanted to bite his head off because of that, he didn't know Charlie the way he and Amelia did. If he did, he would never ask such a question.

"Mr. Hawkins," said Amelia, handing Jim a gun. "Stop anyone who tries to approach-" She cried out in pain, grabbing her bandaged arm and side. Charlie flinched, not used to seeing Amelia at such a delicate state.

Delbert gently moved away her hand, his voice unnaturally bold, "Yes, Yes. Now listen to me, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds. And lie still."

Amelia smiled at him, a glint in her eye, "very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else."

Delbert smiled gently, Charlie standing next to Jim and smiling affectionately at the two growing couple. She looked at Jim and raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

For some reason, that made Jim blush. Scratching the back of his head, Jim smiled, "not really."

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies!" B.E.N. waved excitedly at there _friends_. "Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas!"

"B.E.N!!"

Charlie roughly pulled the robot off the entrance of his home, the pirates firing wildly with every shot they have. Some of there shots barely missing the robot and the girl by an inch. Jim crouched to a corner and shot at the pirates, clearly at a disadvantage from the pirates hiding spot.

"Stop wastin' your fire!" Cried out a familiar voice. Soon, the shooting stopped and a white flag waving from the robotic arm of the cyborg. "Hello, up there!"

Jim charged his gun, listening intently at Silver's too carefree words, his eyes glancing at Charlie every now and again to see her eyes darken and brighten over and over again, as if she didn't know whether to feel sad or angry at Silver's betrayal. Her grip on B.E.N.'s arm was powerfully kept.

"Jimbo?" Jim carefully moved so he could catch a glimpse of Silver. "If it's alright with th' Cap'n, I'd like to have a short word with yeh." He paused. "No tricks, just a little palaver. I'm sure little Sparrow would love to see ya!"

Jim almost shot him at the head for saying those words.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless," Amelia said, heaving herself up. "Using Charlotte as an arrangement; pestilential-ugh!"

"Captain…" Delbert gently pushed her back.

"I don't think he knows I'm dead yet," said Charlie, her grip finally loosening on B.E.N. Apologizing to the robot, she moved away from the entrance and sighed loudly, her hair becoming a wild mane from her hands running through it.

Jim snorted, "I doubt it." His scowling face suddenly turned to a smirk from a sudden thought. "Wait a minute. That means…"

The small group looked at him.

"…That he thinks we still have it."

A crash was heard from behind Jim.

Charlie's eyebrow twitched as she stood rigidly in front of a crashed vase in her feet. Her face covered by her hair, Charlie whispered in a tone that sent shivers down Jim's spine. "What do you mean _he thinks we still_ _have it_?"

Jim gulped, looking from the corner of his eye to see Amelia and the others reacting the same way. Mya and Morph were hiding behind B.E.N. who-to no one's surprise-seemed oblivious, or just used to seeing someone act this way.

Either way he felt downright scared.

"It's-uh-you see, the truth is-"

"You lost the _map_?!"

'**Damn! Run, Jim, run**!'

Without another word, Jim and Morph jumped out of B.E.N.'s home.

"JIM PLEADES HAWKINS, YEH IDIOTIC, BONE-HEADED, MOP-HAIRED, GIRLY-EYED, SHOW-OFF!! YEH BETTER BRING THAT MAP BACK, OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA COME OVER AND MAKE YER EAT WHAT'S LEFT OF THAT BONZABEAST STEW THROUGH YER ASS, YEH BRAINLESS, SISSY-LOOKING, CABIN BOY!!"

* * *

Jim was surprised Silver didn't hear her.

Silver painfully sat down on a rock, petting Morph affectionately as he did. His mechanical leg squeaked and groaned at the unwanted pressure. Groaning a bit, he commented how his leg took a beating to Jim. His posture and voice was calm and carefree; showing his joking-side to calm the teenager standing near him. His good eye seeing Jim's glare burning a hole through him. Silver frowned, remembering his words.

"Ah, whatever you heard back there-at least the part concerning you-I didn't mean a word of it."

Jim stayed silent, continuing to glare disbelievingly at the cyborg.

Silver persisted, "had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft they'd have gutted us both." Silver stood up, walking around Jim, talking to him with what looked like-to Jim- a convincing act. "Listen to me, if we can play our cards right we can both walk from this rich as kings."

Jim scratched his chin, seeming to be deep in thought. "Yeah?"

Silver grinned victoriously. "Aye, and we can bring lil' Sparrow with us too. You can finally have 'er without worryin' about anythin' else."

Jim couldn't help but smile at the thought. That would be nice…

"You get me that map, and-uh- an even portion of the treasure is yours and Sparrow's."

Jim shook his head, chuckling, "Boy, you're really somethin'."

Silver looked at him questioningly, watching Jim walk around him with a smirk.

"All that talk about greatness, _'light coming off my sails,'_" he scoffed. "What a joke."

Silver looked at Jim offended, "Now, just see here, Jimbo-"

Jim turned back to face him, "I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right?" He looked at Silver in his god eye, set in grim determination. "Well, that's just what I'm gonna' do. I'm gonna' make sure that you never see one drabloon of _my_ treasure!"

Silver gruffly sat up from his seat, scaring Morph with his angry glare. "That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

Jim faced him with a glare as threatening as the cyborg. "Well, try to find to find it without _my _map. _By thunder_!"

Silver's stare turned darker with a murdering gleam. "Oh, you still don't know how to pick yer fights, do yeh, boy?"

Jim said nothing, standing his ground.

The cyborg began to hobble his way back to his crew. "Now mark me. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow. Or so help me, Sparrow will suffer your mistake and I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all 'till kingdom come!!" He placed his hat in its proper place, "Morph, hop to it."

Morph floated closer to Jim, his pink body trembling slightly in fear and sadness at his hesitation.

"Now!" Silver yelled, only to make Morph hide behind Jim's shoulder. Jim looked from Morph to Silver, silently challenging him.

Silver scowled deeply. "Oh, blast it!" He shuffled back without turning around, refusing to show Jim his crestfallen face; knowing deep within him that he didn't have the heart to hurt either Jim or Little Sparrow.

Still, he didn't expect for Jim not react the way he should have when he mentioned Sparrow. Did he really care about her, after all? The cyborg silently shook his head. Of course he cared; more so than he thinks.

* * *

The sky was becoming a gentle hue of orange and purple, both suns setting slowly setting into an unwelcome night. B.E.N.'s refuge would have been as dark as the approaching evening if it weren't for his lantern.

Amelia held Charlie's hand softly, her eyes dimming and hazy. She lied as still as she could against the cold wall, Delbert's coat sliding off of her continuously that Charlie kept placing back around her lithe body. "Charlotte…gentlemen, we must stay together and…and…" she moaned in pain.

Delbert exasperatedly took off his glasses and practically pleaded, "and what?! We must stay together and what?!"

Amelia smiled somewhat dreamily as she stared at Delbert. "Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

Charlie slapped her forehead. "My God, she's finally lost her mind."

Jim looked at Delbert, "you gotta help her, Doc."

The doctor angrily swiped his hands in the air. "Dang it, Jim! I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate, but it's not the same thing! You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless." Delbert sat down and buried his face in his hands.

Jim patted the Doctor by his shoulder. "It's ok, Doc. It's all right."

B.E.N. nodded repeatedly. "Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just, Jimmy has this knowledge of things…" the robot leaned in, whispering loudly to Jimmy. "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

Jim walked toward the entrance of B.E.N.'s home. Finding the dim fire the pirates have lit near the edge of the jungle. Charlie left Amelia in Delbert's care and joined him. He looked at her, saying, "Without the map we're dead." They glanced back at the pirate's camp, "if we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here-"

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph twirled happily in the air, but frowned at Charlie's shake in the head, signaling him to stop.

Jim ran his hand through his brown hair, his eyes focused outside in deep thought. Charlie whispered his name, resting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her giving her a small smile of comfort.

B.E.N. and the pink morpher looked at each other, and then back at the two teenagers. "Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little 'quiet time,'" he chuckled. "So, I'll just slip out the back door."

Charlie abruptly stood up and stared at B.E.N. "Back door?"

"Oh, yeah," the robot moved to the back of the room. A large, circular vault was pushed downward, moving downward to reveal an opening from the other side of it. "I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important, because ventilation among friends…"

Charlie and Jim ran toward the vault, there hair being blown back by the wind coming from an endless course of mechanisms that coiled and sent out a puff of smoke from every corner.

"Whoa," Jim said, "what is all this stuff?"

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" B.E.N. paused. "Not a clue!"

Jim looked at Charlie, "what do you think?"

Charlie smiled widely. "I think we just found our way to get the map back." Mya jumped on her shoulder and sank her claws in the fabric of her shirt. "Hey, Doc! I think we found a way out of here!"

Delbert looked at the two teens and robot. Raising his arms he said, "No, no. Jim, Charlotte, wait! The captain ordered us to-"

But Charlie already jumped in the chamber, her laughter echoing against the walls of machinery.

Jim stood up on the entrance of the chamber, "we'll be back," he said to Delbert with assurance and jumped in.

B.E.N. followed suit, "Cannonball!"

Delbert lowered his arms limply to his sides.

"Woof."

* * *

**Alas, I apologize again for my long absence. But I promise to updatemy stories from now on even faster now that I have the time. (SUMMER!! yes!) **

**R&R please!! **


	12. Scroop

**Yay for summer! **

**I do not own Treasure Planet. R&R please!**

* * *

Charlie couldn't help but feel disappointed at the pirate crew. There fire was bright and hid no one, practically an alert signal. But the crew was the exact opposite in comparison. She could hear there loud snoring and, from the corner of her eye, saw Silver leaning against a rock fast asleep.

Jim opened the hatch a bit further, giving there legs a chance to unbend from the wide ladder they climbed on. He looked farther away to see if there were any pirates scouting ahead.

Charlie carefully inched closer to him, her lips barely touching his ear as she breathed, "I kind of expected a bit more of a fight from them."

Jim fought down the urge to shiver from her warm breath. Doing the same as Charlie, he brought his own lips to her ear, accidentally brushing them against her cheek as he did. "Don't get your hopes up."

She pouted, silently praying to God that he doesn't notice her warm cheeks touching his. She slowly inched away, smacking Jim lightly so as not to suspect anything. He smiled, shaking his head in silent chuckles.

"SO WHAT"S THE PLAN?!" Charlie and Jim practically lost there grips on the ladder.

"B.E.N.! Quiet!" The teens harshly whispered. They grabbed the half-out robot, dragged him inside and kept there hands on his mouth to keep him silent.

Jim whispered in reply, "Ok, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map."

B.E.N. nodded repeatedly in agreement. Speaking in a muffled voice, he said, "That's a good plan. I like that plan-"

"Jim!" Charlie whispered, her eyebrows drawn together in frustration, "By the powers Jim, are you serious? A monkey can make that plan. Can't you think on anything else a bit more…challenging and less simple-minded?"

Jim glared at her, "Well, I'm not seeing you making any plans, pirate-girl."

"Pirate-girl? What is wrong with you?" Charlie pulled a loose strand of his hair. "Anything else in that minimal brain of yours, _cabin-boy_?"

Mya and Morph looked at Jim and Charlie, then at each other. The pink blob morphed into an older couple, mimicking there arguments. Mya nodded in agreement.

"Uh-guys?" B.E.N. winced at the harsh glares he received from both teens.

Charlie's softened as she whispered, "What is it, B.E.N.?"

"Um, I was wondering, how do we get there?" He pointed to the sky, meaning the _Legacy_.

Charlie sighed, blowing a strand of her hair off her face. She looked at the pirate's campsite when something suddenly caught her eye.

Letting go of B.E.N.'s mouth, she pointed farther out, "On that."

Jim looked at where she pointed then smirked. A longboat floated silently in a darker corner of the campsite.

* * *

As they reached the Legacy, Charlie noticed how the thick green lines in the atmosphere glowed brilliantly, making her stop her lecture about how complex plans makes things more exciting and how they make good stories, to Jim. B.E.N. agreeing with her whole-heartedly, like the sweet naïve robot he was.

"And you know this, because…" asked Jim, turning the steering wheel a bit to the left, avoiding the larger ship's body.

Charlie looked away from the phosphorescent lines, shrugging, "oh, I don't know, Jim. Probably because I'm a pirate's daughter, with friends who happen to be pirates, who are friends with my used-to-be pirate dad. Who happens to have experience with these kinds of things? You do the math, Jimbo."

Jim glared at her, then smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. "You are something else."

"I'm a pirate's daughter, Jim. I was born with something else. It's in my blood."

Jim quieted the long-boat's motor, jumping up he climbed in the Legacy, taking hold of Charlie's hand as she followed. Both teens took hold of B.E.N., attempting to keep him quiet, but failed miserably as he crashed into the floor with a cry.

"B.E.N.!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry."

Looking about, they sneaked down the stairs, Jim whispering to them, "Ok, I'll get the map. Charlie, you neutralize the laser cannons. B.E.N., you wait here."

B.E.N. saluted, "roger, Jimmy! I'll neutralize the laser cannons, sir!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, not even bothering to comment as the robot turned his legs into wheels and steered himself deeper into the deserted ship, singing a 'Pirate's Life for me' as he did.

"B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" Jim whispered frantically.

Charlie patted his shoulder, "I'll take care of Mr. Sing-Along. You get the map and we'll meet back here."

Jim nodded gratefully, watching her follow the robot with Mya in her shoulders. He sighed, thoughts racing through his head.

"Captain Carly!"

"It's Charlie, B.E.N."

* * *

"Disable a few laser cannons. What's the big deal?"

Charlie sighed, "It isn't as easy as it looks, B.E.N."

The robot scoffed, "all we gotta do is find that one little wire."

Charlie reached the engine room, easily found the wire bow and opened it.

"Oh, mama."

She rolled her eyes, not at all mortified at the sight of the thousands of multi-colored wires that were practically squeezed in the small box. She moved her head to the door of the room, abruptly feeling an unwanted visitor lurking somewhere in the ship. Mya growled low in her throat, feeling the same way.

"B.E.N., you handle the wires," said Charlie, shifting her sword out. "I'm going to check this place out."

"Aye, Captain!"

"And stay quiet!"

* * *

Jim walked with light steps around the long-boat, reaching the ropes that lay bare in the wooden floor. Pushing them away, he found the dimly glowing map.

He sighed in relief, placing the map safely in his pocket. His heart suddenly jumped to his throat at the shrill sound of the alarm surrounding the ship.

Without another thought, Jim sprinted upward.

* * *

Charlie practically jumped ten feet in the air at the alarm. She cursed, "Stupid robot."

When the alarm was turned off, she carefully stepped to another corner, sword held high in position. Her breathing, though quiet and tame, felt like it was reverberating to the whole floor.

The pirate daughter moved stealthily back to the stairs, hoping Jim was already on his way there. Taking two steps up, she looked at what she expected to be the night sky.

Only to have sword clashing with claw.

"Midget," Scroop said, yellow eyes glowing sinfully with hate and delight.

"Spider-psycho," Charlie grunted, her sword still clashing strongly against the red claw just inches from her face. "What a surprise. Did Silver leave you here all alone as punishment?"

He growled, "Only to have the pleasure in ssseeing you die with my very clawsss around your puny neck."

Charlie's eyes turned deadly dark, her sword and face closing in Scroop's glare, "you killed Arrow. I'll make you pay…"

"With what, Sssparrow? Your cabin boy'sss head?"

"With your blood!" Charlie ended there exchange with a clash of her sword. Going back down, she faced Scroop in the middle of the hall, deflecting with effortless skill each of his blows with her own.

Scroop flinged his red claw on her head, but Charlie evaded the attack and, finding a momentary weak spot, slashed his chest fiercely.

Blood dripped off her sword, his chest doing the same. He growled grabbing her sword and placing it high in the air, the girl following with it. The spider gripped her stomach, making Charlie cry out in pain as he squeezed her, her own blood staining his claws. Scroop chuckled evilly in pleasure.

Charlie flinged her legs furiously, trying to release Scroop's hold on her sword. She gasped for breath, but persisted in vain.

Nearing footsteps made her stop her struggle.

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all-"

"Jim! Jim, don't come here! Run! Run!!"

Jim stopped in his tracks at the sight of Charlie and Scroop. His shock quickly turned to rage and he brought out his laser gun and shot Scroop, catching the spider by surprise.

Scroop released Charlie from his death grip, yelling out in pain. The pirate daughter fell to the floor, stomach throbbing from the blood.

"Charlie, you okay?!" Jim asked, helping her up as she blindly grabbed her sword.

Charlie ignored Jim's question. Grabbing him by the wrist she pulled him alongside of her and dashed into a run. Turning through sharp corners of left and right as Jim pushed barrels to the floor.

In no time at all Scroop was already right on there backs, but before he could jump them, Morph turned into a pie and smashed himself into his face. Scroop pulled the morpher off his face and threw him into one of the communication/air poles.

Jim and Charlie turned to the right and rested against the cold wall, panting loudly, there hearts bursting against there chests. Jim charged his laser gun, looked at Charlie for a moment, then came out of there corner and caught Scroop with a straight aim at his bleeding chest.

Just as he was about to shoot, the lights went out.

* * *

A panicked gasp and flashing eyes filtered the room. B.E.N. laughed nervously, "Whoops! Ok, don't panic." He inhaled deeply, "Breathe in," and exhaled, "breathe out."

* * *

The hall glowed red, Jim blinked and gasped. Scroop was gone!

He searched from left to right, backing up bit by bit, gun still high. Unaware to him, Scroop was inching down behind him, claws waiting to clasp him into a slow death.

Mya jumped to Jim's shoulder, turned around, saw the spider coming close and hissed a screech. She jumped and clawed his face, making him cry out in surprise.

Jim turned in shock, watching Scroop move far too fast for him to react as the spider threw Mya against a wall, then inclined to hit him.

"Jim!" Charlie jumped in front of him taking the blow. She flew to the floor, sword flying from her grasp and landing on the other side of the floor.

She stilled.

"Charlie!!" Jim yelled, and as he turned his back Scroop slashed his back, making the teenage boy fall on his face, just a few feet away from the motionless girl.

Scroop settled against Jim and placed one claw on his head and the other struggling against the teenager's hands.

Suddenly, the air seemed weightless as they were unexpectedly floating on gravity.

Jim kicked Scroop, the spider crashing against the wooden ceiling and soon flying upwards in the sky, Jim following suite.

The teenager tried to grasp anything solid, but kept floating aloft, just narrowly missing Scroop's grasp as the spider gripped the rope and stood against the mast.

Jim whirled higher up, his back colliding with the bottom crow's nest and, as he continued floating higher, blindly grabbed the pirates flag. He blinked, his eyes widening at the sight of Scroop crawling up and quickly nearing him, chuckling deep in his throat.

Jim struggled to keep his hold on the flag, and then saw the laser gun floating in the air. With one hand, he tried to grab it, "Come on, come on, come on- no!" He missed it by a finger.

"Oh, yess," Scroop grinned maliciously, holding out his claw and slicing the rope that held the flag. Jim's eyes widened in fear.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow," the spider triumphantly said.

Jim looked at the thinning rope, the flag, then back at Scroop. Thinking fast, he grabbed chunks of the black and white cloth and jumped to the nest's pole.

Scroop looked at him in surprise, then scowled darkly and charged toward him.

Before he could reach Jim, a rough kick on his back made him lose his direct route and get tangled on the flag.

Charlie grabbed the rope, in the last second, her sword glinting with blood, "tell him yourself!" She cried and cut the rope.

Scroop ripped through the flag, anger reddening his skin even deeper. But he paled into a light red as he drifted even higher into the deep cosmos, his cry thinning until he could be heard no more.

* * *

B.E.N. swam back to the wire box, "BACK YOU GO, YOU NAUGHTY PLUG!!"

* * *

A purple wave surrounded the ship and Jim and Charlie fell inside the crow's nest. They coughed and moaned in pain.

Sitting up, Charlie rested her upper body against the wood, Jim doing the same. They looked at the sky, for some reason expecting Scroop to return. Without expecting it, Jim rested his head on her shoulder. Neither moved, neither really caring, just happy to be alive and to feel the others presence.

"We need to bandage your wounds," Charlie flinched, her throat parched and scratchy.

Jim closed and opened his eyes slowly, "same to yours."

A pipe coming from the Crow's nest's floor trembled, and seemed to spit out a black blob. It coughed, making the dust come off and revealing bubble gum pink.

"Morph?" Jim asked, his eyes barely open. When was the last time they slept? He barely remembered.

The morpher chirped softly, smiling tiredly.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Charlie!" The teens stood up, leaning a bit against each other and looked down at B.E.N., his robotic body tangled in sparking wires and Mya resting on his head. "Gee, that wasn't so tough."

Jim brought his hand into his pocket, bringing out the map. He looked straight ahead, thinking of what lie ahead of them very soon.

"Is that the map?" Asked Charlie, looking at the sphere, her eyes glazing with memories. "The real one?"

Jim nodded, still deep in thought.

"Good," breathed Charlie, "it'd be a real shame throwing you off the nest to look for it."

* * *

**R&R please! I really don't have much else to say here.**


	13. Either You Like Me or You Don't

**Eureka! I have updated!**

**I don't own Treasure Planet.**

* * *

The kitchen was quiet

The kitchen was quiet. Small drops of water dropping from half-full cases echoed across the galley, the only sound that could be heard from far away. Pots, pans and plates lay rusting on the floor and sink; wet rags were thrown on the floor one after the other, some with heavy amount of blood others wet from sweat and water.

Charlie carefully added the gauze on Jim's shirtless back, whispering sorry every time he winced or flinched from the stinging. Jim looked straight ahead, concentrating on how gentle Charlie's hands and how warm they were; massaging his muscles and dabbing his wound with a warm cloth to remove any remaining blood every once in a while, to relax him before adding more of the stinging liquid. His heart thumped against his chest like it was about to burst out, his face flushed from the heat.

Charlie was no better off. Her stomach, where Scroop gripped to rip her in half, was tightly bandaged. She bandaged herself with enough ease, but had to embarrassingly ask Jim to tighten and tie it for her. Who stubbornly and persistently kept his eyes straight and down, trying not to peer any higher as to cause his own painful death.

"I'm done," she whispered, placing the bandage on the long gash. "Looks like you'll have another scar to add to your collection. You should be proud of this one," she winked. "All the ladies will be after yah for sure."

Jim stood up from the table, grabbing his shirt and putting it on as he remarked, "I'm not too excited about that."

"Why? Afraid of a couple of crazy girls?" '_Or Adri._'

'**Hey! I heard that!'**

'_Where you been, Kitty?'_

'**Uh, around….'**

'_yeah, around HIDING! Some friend you are._'

'**Oh now, that was harsh, Charlie. Give me some credit. I'm a lover, not a fighter.'**

'_Sure. I'll believe that when you don't beat people up so you could get the last scarf in the big sales.'_

'…**.That was once, and you know it!'**

"One of them tried to steal my solar-surf once."

Charlie blinked then laughed, "Goes to show what'll happen when you're a rebel."

An uncomfortable silence covered the room, only broken by B.E.N.'s loud snoring.(They still couldn't figure out how he was able to sleep in the first place) Jim fidgeted, feeling his stomach roll against his will, watching Charlie play with the bottle cap. His insides twitched in a rather panicky state.

He had to say something, anything to stop what was going to happen. Though he didn't exactly know what was happening in the first place.

"Hey Charlie, can I ask you something?"

Charlie smiled, placing down the bottle of gauze and began to pick up the dirty rags. "You never ask to ask, but go ahead."

Jim rolled his eyes playfully, mentally sighing in relief. "Where did your Dad work before…you know…"

Charlie stilled, her hands still holding the rags. Slowly walking to a barrel she said lightly, "my dad, owned-owns- a large area on the south canyons in Montressor. He used it for solar-surfers to ride around in a reasonable price; unlike the ones in other places. The place was always filled with solar-surfers, flying freely in every rocky corner they could find without worrying about getting in trouble with the police or anything like that." She sighed, her eyes glazed.

Jim smiled, "What was it called?"

She smirked, "Devil's Treasure."

His eyes widened, "No way, I used to go there all the time!"

"Then Dad will like you the moment he sees you. He has a good memory, you know."

Sitting down on the barrel next to her, he asked, "So he'll remember me?"

Charlie shrugged, an easy-going smile playing on her lips, "most likely. You're not someone who can be forgotten so easily."

Jim smirked, "can't argue with that."

She rolled her eyes, "put down that ego, Jim. I'm running out of disinfectant."

He laughed then his face turned serious as a thought ran through his mind. "Thanks."

Charlie frowned in confusion, "hmm?"

"For saving me…back there," Jim looked away, what if's running through his mind, "If you hadn't-I mean-If you weren't there- I would have-"

What if she didn't kick Scroop into the flag? Would he have made it alive? What if she didn't get in the way when Scroop struck her? Jim looked at her stomach, where once-clean bandages covered the long slash that circled her stomach like a thin rope; finishing there half-circle by barely touching each other on her back. Watching the bandage hidden under her shirt, another thought crashed through to him.

What if he didn't make it in time before-?

"Jim."

He looked at her, breath leaving him at the sight of her so close.

Charlie gripped Jim's shoulder softly yet firmly, a sign that he must take what she was to say seriously. "Jim," she repeated, "its okay. What happened back there is done and over with. Let's not think about it, okay?"

It was when Charlie lowered her hand to touch his own, when her hazel eyes lightened and darkened (Another sign of when she's thinking deeply), when she smiled shakily at him, did he fully understand.

Charlie was just as scared and filled with _what if's_ as he was.

Jim neared Charlie, seeing her eyes widening at the close proximity, and her mouth open and close with no words coming out except an occasional squeak. "J-Jim?"

Charlie's heart skipped two beats, then began to thump against her chest like it was running a marathon. Her cheeks heated a healthy red, but she couldn't look away from his eyes even when she knew she could. Yet, one of them turned to the corner, where B.E.N.'s snore was muffled by her heartbeat.

His free hand rose to touch her cheek, thumb passing over her lips, feeling her shallow warm breath. Suppressing a shudder he lightly tilted her head without resistance and licked his own lips. When Jim saw Charlie's shoulders go limp and her eyes close, he took a deep breath and-

He pulled away.

He. Pulled. Away.

Charlie opened her eyes, not sure whether to be angry or sad at Jim's actions. "Jim!"

He stood up and walked away, muttering a sorry to her before walking toward the stairs.

But before Jim could even reach the stairs, Charlie grabbed his wrist, "Jim, don't walk away from me!"

He stilled, blood pounding in his ears as the image of his father flashed through his mind over and over again.

Charlie frowned deeply at Jim's back, "Jim, what's wrong?"

He grunted out a nothing.

"Don't lie to me, Jim. Something's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing," Jim swatted her hand away, instantly regretting it as he could practically imagine her hurt eyes.

Charlie glared heatedly at his back. Her heart felt stabbed at how he pulled away. Why did he? Doesn't he feel the same way, or does he feel sorry for her?

Pulling him to face her, she roughly fisted a handful of his shirt.

"Now you listen to me," Charlie whispered fiercely, eyes dark. "I don't know what's going through that head of yours, Jim Hawkins. But you will _not _mess with my feelings like you did back there." Her chest tightened with restrained tears. "Either you like me, or you don't. Give it to me clear."

Jim gripped Charlie's wrist, his mind still finding it hard to see how a girl barely reaching his forehead could look so menacing and powerful with just a stare. He tried to wrench away from her grip, but it only made her fist tighten around his shirt even harder. Her eyes bore into his, waiting for an answer. Any answer at all.

"Ahh!" B.E.N.'s loud yell interrupted them. The robot fell off from where he was sleeping, looking around the kitchen frantically. The teens separated, looking at the robot with complete concentration.

"Hah! Sorry about that," said B.E.N., shaking his metallic head shamefully. "I had a bad dream about a….a-" he paused in thought, scratching the top of his head. "What was I dreaming about?"

Jim rolled his eyes in annoyance then looked at Charlie from the corner of his eye.

The pirate daughter was crouching down, holding her arms open to Mya and Morph that just returned from there little adventure-wherever they were. The two creatures purred happily in her embrace, licking her cheeks repeatedly.

Maybe it was a trick of the mind, but Jim swears he just saw a tear run down her cheek.

Jim sighed, guilt and pain eating him alive inside. He did have feelings for the pirate girl; his feelings were too deep for him to explain. Even the sight of her made his knees tremble. How he fought down the urge to simply go over to her and kiss her was beyond reasoning to him. But Jim knew why he fought them down.

He fears to hurt her. To hurt Charlie and her strong, yet tender heart. To end up like his father and run away from everything he held dear. No, he was not going to do that. Not to her, or anyone else.

"We should go," Jim said, looking at the darkening sky from down the stairs. "Doc and the Cap'n are waiting for us."

B.E.N. nodded eagerly, already clumsily climbing up the stairs to the deck.

Morph followed soon after, as Charlie and Mya.

Jim caught Charlie's arm, biting his lip and pleading that it might not be too late. "Look, Charlie, I-"

Charlie shrugged off his hold, back facing him. "Forget it, Jim," she said, and went up deck.

Jim didn't move, the rejection stinging him more than he ever thought it could. _'So this is how she felt…' _

After a while, the two teens and there companions left the _R.L.S. Legacy,_ there longboat flying fast and quickly back into the forest. Where danger was waiting for them with open arms.

* * *

**I'll update soon. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Observation

_**Words cannot describe how sorry I am. But 11**__**th**__** grade is a b*%$#!! I can't say bad words in case one of THEM is reading this by any chance. **_

_**I don't own Treasure Planet, sadly. Forgive me for any mistakes but I'm tired and it's 3 am over here. Off to bed I go.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jim carefully climbed up, holding on to different pipes in a firm grip before pushing himself up with strain, the wound on his back stung slightly from the force, but he kept silent.

For what felt like hours, Jim, B.E.N., and Charlie have climbed and ran and crawled through the robot's 'back door,' exhausted from all that happened in less than a few hours ago. B.E.N kept slipping from the greasy pipes, and resorted to hang on to Jim's shirt for support, blabbering on about the times he fell down here and would end up lost for days. Jim considered ripping off his metallic fingers to let him fall so the robot could relive his little adventures. But that would only end up upsetting Charlie more than she already was.

Jim flinched when he heard the girl's sharp intake of breath, the wound on her stomach still tender and not appreciating the unwanted exercise. He restrained himself from looking down to see her, knowing he would only receive a cold look before she covered her face with her messy hair. It was apparent she was still upset with him.

He didn't blame her.

A pipe shot a burst of hot air straight at Jim's face, disabling him momentarily the ability to breathe. Sweat broke out of his red face and he coughed loudly, exaggerating it by a slight bit when he caught Charlie glancing at him worryingly. He changed his grip, hands turning sweaty from perspiration, and continued climbing, dead set on reaching back to B.E.N.'s house. Charlie squirmed beneath him, obviously arguing with herself on what to do. She does that quite a lot actually.

Another pipe burst in front of his face, blinding him and making him losing his grip momentarily.

"Jim!" Charlie yelled, climbing faster to catch up to him.

Jim held unto the pipe with both hands, resting his forehead against the warm metal in fatigue. This was too much for him; even he had to admit it. Any moment now he might collapse. He needed sleep! He closed his eyes for a moment, and opened them again, a pair of worn boots coming into view.

"Jim, are you okay?" Charlie asked. Her eyes were wide and anxious, his were half-closed and hazy, and somewhere in his dizzying head he sighed in relief at hearing her voice again.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Come on, there's a hole close by and I think it's big enough for us to fit into."

* * *

The hole Charlie mentioned was definitely small, but it was long and had enough space for one to stretch their bodies, something Jim and Charlie took full advantage of.

They said nothing for a while, B.E.N. going into another one of his strange naps while Mya rested on Charlie's shoulder and Morph on Jim's. They could hear machinery working down below and up above them, and for a moment, the sound of gas pipes exhaling air and pieces of metal groaning after years of non-stop work, it almost felt human to them, like it was alive.

Jim closed his eyes in relief, his body sighing along with him. He was uncomfortable in such a small hole, used to having more space to move around in. He continuously fidgeted, turning from one side to the other to find a comfortable spot. After a while, though, he concluded to rest on his back, arms crossed in front of his chest and head forward, even though his neck was killing him. He figured a few minutes rest would do the trick. But every time he tried to take a small rest, his body would suddenly shut down from the exhaustion, causing him to jerk awake every time. He silently groaned, no way could he let himself fall asleep. Not during this time, it was too important.

The teen turned to look at Charlie, finding her in a completely opposite state than he. Her body was stretched over the circular hole, legs crossed over each other and her hands resting on her stomach, and her head leaning against the metal wall, tilted the slightest bit to the right, her cheek touching Mya's soft fur. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. Jim took the chance to drink in her resting form.

She was much thinner than before, obviously due to all the fighting and running and the sweat pouring chores Silver enforced them to do. She had lost all her baby fat, and he could see the bones of her small wrists jutting out as well as muscle hidden under her skin. Her plain shirt hung loosely around her shoulder blades, also showing signs of her bones beginning to poke out. Her chest rose slowly with each breath, the shirt rising with it, showing her bandaged stomach as it did. She was so thin now, compared to before, and it was scaring him a bit. But he guessed that he looked no better.

He quietly inched closer, wanting to take in more detail of the girl.

There were obvious signs of weariness on her face, eyebrows wrinkling her forehead and mouth set in a small pout (he tries his best to avoid staring at that part). She was still tense, but her body was relaxed, taking advantage of the short break

"Take a picture," Charlie whispered, eyes still closed. Jim jumped away, back crashing against the metal wall. "It'll last longer."

She slithered one eye open, staring at Jim with a blank face. "I thought you were too exhausted to even move."

He flushed, (Heh, count on Charlie to be able to accomplish that) looking shamefully away from her.

Charlie quietly sighed, looking in front of her, lost in thought. Jim stared at her face again, realizing, now more than ever, how much she has changed. Gone was sweet Charlie who couldn't hurt a fly; the girl, who shied away whenever he turned her way when they first met, replaced with something she was afraid she would become. She knew she would become.

_"It happens sometimes, Jim," Charlie once told him, the very night before the mutiny occurred. "Sometimes, when I'm training with dad or Amelia or when I get so angry I go blind-I feel it."_

_"Feel what?"_

_They were hiding in one of the long-boats. The one they used during their night out with Silver. Jim was leaning against the hard wood, Charlie doing the same next to him. Their shoulders were touching, but they refused to move. _

_She looked at him, then back at the ceiling. "I feel the other me- the pirate me- begin to control my mind. Making me think things I would never think. 'Kill, kill, kill!' She would say, or other awful things that always made me afraid of what might happen if I lose myself to it. If I give in to the voice and let my real side- my awful, cruel, greedy, murderous side- out." _

_Even as she spoke, that side of which she spoke of began to taunt her, flashing many visions of awful deeds she would commit. Steal and kill for gold and jewels and bask in the fear and anger and curses people-pirates and pedestrians- would send her way. Charlie closed her eyes, breathing deeply and trying to stop the thoughts from overtaking her brain._

_Jim, sensing her distress, held her shoulder and pulled her so she would look at him. _

_Her eyes were dark again, black as the galaxy. You could see her fight against the 'other' side of her, and how it was hurting her inside._

_"I'm scared that someday I'll wake up and I've become the one thing I swore to never be."_

_"A pirate?" Jim asked._

_Charlie shook her head, "A traitor. Like my mom."_

"Jim?"

Jim blinked out of his reverie, looking at Charlie in surprise. She was covering her face with her hair, speaking quietly, "Jim, I have something to tell you."

He waited.

"I-" she swallowed, "I always knew that Treasure Planet existed."

"W-what?" Jim crawled closer to her, "how did you know? When did you know? W-"

"When I was about nine or eight," Charlie explained, "Billy Bones came and left the map to Dad for safekeeping for a while. Dad showed it to me, and I cracked the puzzle and, well," she shrugged, "he made me vow not to tell anyone. Not mom, not Amelia, not anyone." She sighed, "I never forgot that day. I still remember how beautiful it was, all the planets floating around me in this green light. I felt like I was in the middle of the galaxy, like I was part of it." She sighed again, heavier this time. "Since then, no one ever knew of the map. Only dad, old Billy, and me."

Charlie then looked at him, eyes contemplating, "but then you came along; someone who is neither pirate nor thief nor sailor, but a boy who's found one of the greatest secrets to ever exist in the galaxy. A secret any pirate would shed their own blood for. And you've seen it yourself firsthand."

He nodded, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Dad, Jim, and a pirate never breaks their vows," she paused, "Unless it requires a death sentence. But that's off topic. Plus, I knew someday you were going to trust me enough to tell me the whole story. I hoped it was right after I told you mine, but hey-" she shrugged again, "beggars can't be choosers."

"You are no beggar that's for sure," Jim joked. Charlie rolled her eyes, looking away.

"I guess by the looks of things, you're feeling better now," she said, swinging her legs to the edge of the hole, "wake B.E.N. up, we have to keep moving."

Jim grabbed her arm and pulled her back in, the move was so sudden Charlie ended up half-lying on his lap. She protested, but the deadly serious look on his face stopped her words.

"Look," he began, "I know that I screwed up back there in the ship, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." He looked away, "I just didn't want you to-"

"You're not your dad, Jim," Charlie interjected. Her hazel eyes were a pool of hurt and understanding. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. But you did. And damn it, Jim! Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I'm made of stone!"

"Pirate's daughter," he corrected, Charlie simply rolled her eyes. "I know that I hurt you, and I am sorry that I did. Charlie, I don't want you to go through the same thing we did again. Because of that, I guess I was just too afraid to get too close to you."

They both knew what that thing was, and the very mention sent an old pain stabbing their insides.

Charlie felt tears around the corner of her eyes, "Jim, you are not your father," she repeated. "And the fact that you don't want to hurt me is enough proof of that. But if you're afraid of letting something like this-" she straightened, placing a hand on his chest where his heart his, "-happen, it's not the fear of being like your father stopping you. It's the fear of being hurt again that's doing it. You're stopping yourself from letting someone else inside."

Jim felt his heart slam against her tiny fingers, and her words whirled around his head, repeating themselves over and over again. He took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers, loving how his hand dwarfed hers and warmed them instantly. He looked into her eyes, giving her a small smile.

Charlie smiled back shakily, nervously waiting for his next move.

Without waiting, he pulled her closer and kissed her.

They both stilled, the electricity suddenly streaming down there veins shocking them both for a moment, but soon there eyes closed and their lips moving in some sync they seem to call their own. His lips were softer than she expected in a boy, while hers were slightly chapped and had a taste he couldn't quite name in his foggy mind. (He hoped that in the future, he will discover this rather addicting flavor. Oh, he'll make sure of that.) There was no tongue, no slobbery mess, but the mere intensity of such a simple action made them both almost fall back if they could.

Jim slid further down the hole as he placed a hand on her waist, careful with her stomach, while Charlie moved her own to his shoulders, her hair falling as a curtain around their faces, hiding them from the world. She slid her hand through his hair and he suddenly shuddered, and Charlie almost pulled back, afraid of having done something wrong, but Jim wove a hand through her hair to keep her in place.

Charlie felt a burning flame begin to fill her insides, starting from their joined lips and continuing all the way to her nose and hands and feet and stomach. She almost gasped and felt the world leaving and coming back simultaneously and the dizziness of her emotions almost made her eyes swirl on their own. And when Jim trembled under her again, she was sure that he was feeling the same thing.

They parted slowly, breaths mingling and face aflame. Charlie couldn't stop the grin coming to her face, relief and euphoria overtaking her mind into overdrive. And Jim could only do the same.

"It took you long enough, you idiot," she lightly punched him in the shoulder, minding its injury.

He laughed quietly, and hugged her close to him, inhaling her sweet scent and silently agreeing with her on that part. Yes, it did indeed have taken him long enough.

Finally.

_'**YES! AT LAST!'** _Adriana was dancing in Charlie's mind_. '**Miracles do happen!'**_

_'Shush, Adri',_ Charlie whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to Jim, _'you're ruining the moment.'_

_'**Oh, excuse me…'**_

_'You are excused.'_

* * *

_**At last! *faint* After a year (has it been a year?) they finally did it!! XD**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can, promise. See you then! Read and Review, please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past few years. I've been going through a lot of changes and the passion died out. But I'll try my best to finish this story for all of you loyal followers who have waited. :) **

**I'm thinking of remaking it someday. But my priority right now is to finish what I started. No matter how long it'll take.**

**Treasure Planet does not belong to me.**

**Please R&R, if you please.**

* * *

"You lost your locket?"

Charlotte nodded, easing her foot on a pipe and stretching her hand to reach another above her. "Not too long ago, actually."

Jim followed, still finding it hard to believe her calm words. She used to be so attached to the thing, never taking it off and always holding it between her fingers. Now she seemed to care less about it. "When?"

"The night before the mutiny, during the supernova," she explained. "The string snapped off and it flew straight into the black-hole."

He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You saved me, remember?"

"I did?"

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. You held me before I jumped to catch it."

"Oh, then I take it back."

She laughed again, "okay."

"But it doesn't bother you? It meant a lot to you."

Charlie stopped climbing, a serious, pensive look on her face. "It was my mom's."

Jim stopped next to her, his eyes sad and sincere. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

She shook her head, smiling sadly, "I used to keep it with me all the time. Never took it off. It was like my little beacon of hope-a false, pathetic little hope- that someday she will come back, tears in her eyes and proclaiming how guilty she feels for leaving us and that we'll be a family again." She laughs quietly, a short, bitter laugh. "Stupid, huh?"

Jim grasped her hand, smiling in understanding. "No, it isn't. I hoped too."

Charlie kissed him, chastely, but it sent thrills all over his body. "Thank you."

They continued climbing.

"You know what the funniest thing is?" Charlie asked, "Well, it isn't so much as funny as it is revealing or sad or whatever."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

She didn't answer right away, taking her time to find the right words. "We've been through a lot, you and I, Jim. And during this entire voyage I've realized that, the very thing that's been hurting us is what we have the most difficulty letting go of."

Jim said nothing.

Charlie continued, "I mean, look at Silver. A lifetime spent obsessing over a treasure that may or may not exist has taken away his leg and arm. I don't want to be that way, Jim. I want to live without having my mom's abandoning my father and I hanging over my shoulders. It's not worth losing everything because of it. Not anymore. I'm done living in guilt and false hopes," she looked at him, "and you should let go too."

A pipe suddenly burst, releasing hot, smoldering air out, and cooling the boiling metal that you couldn't touch before.

Jim felt like that pipe. Like all of his anger was coming out in one long breath, refilling his body a sense of stillness he never thought he would ever attain. He closed his eyes and the image of his father sprang up in the darkness.

Only to be replaced with his mother, smiling lovingly at him; with Doppler; Captain Amelia; B.E.N.; Morph and Charlotte, all of them taking all the spaces where his father lurked.

He felt lighter. Less heavy, less dark. Jim looked at Charlie, smiling at him. All traces of her sadness gone.

"Jim?"

"Thank you," he said, and he kissed her.


End file.
